How to get Into a Girl's Pants
by lemonskittle
Summary: Draco's got a mission that year and it's to get into every girl's pants he thinks worthy and he has too, until he chose Ginny Weasley as one of them and Ginny, well, let's just say that Ginny isn't just any girl.
1. How to Rebel the Lucius Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I am the disclaimer therefore I disclaim this.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a mission that year and it's to get into the girls he think worthy's pants within a week and not surprisingly, he got into every single one of them. That was until he chose Ginny Weasley as his victim and Ginny, well, let's just say that she isn't just any girl.  
  
A\N: I thought it would be a one-shot at first, but it will not be. After this, it's going to be Ginny's and then Harry's and so on with the characters. All the titles are going to start with How To, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and if you liked it, stick with me and read the ones to come too.  
  
How to get into a Girl's Pants  
  
Chapter One  
  
How to Rebel the Lucius-Draco Malfoy .  
  
.  
  
'Pravarti Patil- One Week," he wrote into a little silver book he carried around with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table and a smirk slid over his face. Parvarti was crying, her face buried in her arms while Lavender Brown, who only took four days was trying to comfort her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It had been so easy, to pry his way into each of their lives and then leave them without as much as a good-bye. Yeah, it was wrong, but at least if his father found out, he would be outraged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco didn't feel like being the follower anymore. He didn't want to have to listen and then do everything that his father said. He just wanted to be his own man, to do the things he wanted to do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the past, it never bothered him, but last summer, his opinion just seemed to have changed. His father's need to control him had become so strong that he found it unbearable therefore he felt the need to rebel. So he did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ever since terms started, he slept with every witch who he thought worthy. He had started from Slytherin, moving to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and now Gryffindor. Still, that one need to rebel hasn't quite been fulfilled yet. There was one more thing he wanted to do, one more thing that needed to done before his rebellion was done.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Another one, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked, her dark eyes roaming to Pravarti and then back again, flashing angrily. She was just another one of the millions of girls who wanted him but he did not want them in return, also, she had been his first. But seeing as she was a Slytherin and his father would just be rather proud, he moved on.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise had taken only one night before she gave herself over and then the rest was history. Pansy was next who took only one hour. Draco made his limit to take only one week with each girl. The first six days to get her to trust him and then the seventh would be to get into her pants.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hogwarts girls are way too easy," Draco bragged, stretching his arms skyward. Those around him glared, but he only ignored them while listening to the chortles that the guys made. "I've only begun this term and I've done them all."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
From within the guffaws, a disturbing laughter filled his ears. It was shrill and girly but nonetheless annoying. Draco turned around to find himself facing Pansy Parkinson who smirked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You haven't done them all just yet," she said smugly. "Actually, all the girls that you've done, they are nothing compared to who's next."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her comment angered him and he glared at her, his eyes slits. "No, Pansy, don't let your jealousy get in the way of my goals," he said. "I've slept with every girl I thought worthy, you not included seeing as you were just easy to hit."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy made a most un-ladylike noise and looked at Blaise. They shared a secret look that could only mean they were up to something and their eyes turned to Draco with an almost lunatic gaze.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"True," Pansy said, her brows cocked high. "But that Weasley girl has grown quite beautiful hasn't she?" Pansy thrust her chin in the direction of the giant door that led into the Great Hall and Draco turned to look.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked in like she was a supermodel off of one of those muggle magazines. Her face was finely defined and her body was sexily shaped, swinging from side to side. An unseen force blew her hair around her face and every guy she passed by's mouth dropped. Draco realized when Pansy and Blaise laughed that his mouth was opened also.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quickly, he recollected himself and cleared his throat seeing as it was dry. "Weasley?" he asked, putting mock into his voice. "Merlin's Beard, I hardly doubt she's good enough even for Longbottom."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise laughed, her head thrown back slightly. She looked at him again and played with her bowl of porridge. "Is that so?" she asked, sarcasm in her tone. "You sure? Because Weasley, well, Weasley isn't just a Weasley anymore but a beauty, wouldn't you agree? Left last year a loser and returned the next a beauty queen. What I wouldn't give to have her body."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She's never been with anyone before," Pansy said, moving in closer to him. Her voice was a whisper and it chilled him because he knew her words were true and he knew he wanted Ginny. "She's as fresh as the wind on a breezy spring morning."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Heard many has tried for but never got," Crabbe said in his gruff voice. "She don't want nobody but that damned Potter. If I were Potter, I'd have taken her the first moment I saw her."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco glared in Crabbe's direction. "And you think she would want you?" he asked cruelly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But something else was running through his mind. This was the one thing he had been waiting for. His rebellion wasn't quite fulfilled yet and being with Weasley, that would anger his father greatly and it sent a thrill through him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Never been with no one, huh?" Draco asked no one in particular. A cruel grin spread across his face and he looked over at her, watching as she talked to Hermione. "Okay," he announced to his fellow classmates. "Okay, I'll do it. My limit is one week and by then, I tell you, Virgin Ginny will no longer be virgin but just plain old Ginny."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He headed out of the Great Hall first and waited in the shadows for her. Like all the other girls, he would play her and then leave her. It's just a simple little game of his, really.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She came out, surrounded by a group of her friends. He stepped out of the shadows and blocked her path. Ginny looked up and frowned at him, one hand placed on her hip. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her friends turned to watch, but Draco only smirked. "You," he said simply.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The group of girls began to giggle, but Ginny's face was emotionless. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was annoyed with him, but the amusement never left his face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You're not funny," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Was I trying to be funny?" he asked, looking around as if it was the crowd around them that he was asking.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny glared at him and tried to walk past him, but Draco blocked her path again. She bumped into him, her chest hitting his and he could feel his heart pounding. The contact felt good he had to admit, but his heart was racing like crazy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said angrily.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco sighed. "Okay, sorry," he said, sounding it but not meaning it one bit. "Look, I meant what I said earlier."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, that you weren't trying to be funny," she said. "Now get out of my way so I can get away from you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He put a hand to his heart like she had wounded him. "Oh, such cruel words," he said. "No, that wasn't what I meant. I really meant what I said when I said I wanted you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She raised a brow at him and laughed right in his face. Really, he didn't know what was so funny that would make her laugh that hard. "You're funny, Malfoy," she said through laughs. "Really, you crack me up."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco didn't find this one bit funny because it wasn't.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," he confessed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The girls around them began to laugh again and Ginny passed him by, pushing him aside.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But he didn't stop her because he didn't find anything that happened before funny one bit. But what did he expect? She was a Weasley and Weasleys are, well, they're weird.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Yay! The first chapter is done. Next is Ginny's and then I think I'll do Harry's before I do Draco's again and then I'll do Ginny's and then I'll do Ron's and then Draco, Ginny, and then Hermione. Why not? Yeah, so every chapter will be a different person's point of view. Hope you enjoyed it and review, por favor. Lol. 


	2. How to Ignore the Blonde Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Look on the first page.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Wow, appreciate the reviews guy. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Really, with your support, I can just write forever. This chapter, I dedicate to you guys because, well, because you deserve something in return. Dedicating this chapter to those of you who reviewed for chapter one is my gratitude to you. Okay, read and review. Love you all. Lemonskittle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
How to Ignore the Blonde- Ginny Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Breakfast the next day ended with another encounter of Malfoy in the corridor. Really, it's like he's stalking her or something which might be the case there if she thought about it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He stepped out of nowhere and stood in her path again as if yesterday wasn't enough already. Honestly, it was like he couldn't take no for an answer or something.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here," he said silkily.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, exasperated. How far was Draco going to go to get her attention? She couldn't take this, not anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Breakfast just ended, where else would I go?" she asked, sharing a look with one of her friends behind him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco took a step closer to her, his breath on her face. Her hands itched to slap him by her side, but she held them down, glaring at Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing this afternoon after classes?" he asked, glancing at her lips.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny licked it just for effect and ran a finger up his chest. She followed her finger with her eyes until she looked up into his eyes and she thought she saw hope. "Um," she whispered into his ears, "I don't know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe we should take a stroll by the lake?" he suggested, not waiting for her answer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was trying to hold back the laugh that was beginning to form in her throat. Ginny moved until their bodies were pressed together and her lips were mere inches from his. "Um," she whispered even lower than before, "no."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco backed up in surprise. Obviously, he's never been rejected before and the movement made Ginny laugh. She walked past him and walked off into the corridors with her group of friends.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quidditch practice later that day was boring as yesterday. Ginny flew from one side of the pitch to the other, chasing after a snitch that she could not see. Really, what was the point of it? Harry was the seeker, not her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry on the other hand was down on the lower half of the pitch, throwing a quaffle back and forth with the other chasers. Who was he to take her position? She was the chaser and he the seeker, not the other way around.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After a few hours of endless torture, they flew down to rest. It was then that Ginny walked over to Harry to say what's been on her mind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry, what's the point of me chasing the snitch?" Ginny asked. "I'm the chaser, not the seeker."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The emerald-eyed cutie gave a sheepish grin and looked upwards, trying to spot the snitch. "Sorry about that," he said. "I found it earlier, but lost it before I got it down."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait," Ginny said, angry with herself, "so you're saying that you're making ME search for something YOU lost?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," he said slowly but his head was nodding.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny said, turning to walk away. What was the point of her crush on him? Really, he had no brain whatsoever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was a few feet away when she spotted a certain blonde. Now she knew for sure he was stalking her. What was he, a Slytherin, doing out on the quidditch pitch while the Gryffindors were practicing and without his friends too? If he weren't stalking her, then the world must have gone mad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He hadn't spotted her yet, so Ginny made a quick swerve to avoid being seen. She went through a crack in the stands that had been there for quite some time. Hagrid was going to fix it, but he became a professor and the hole was never filled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, it wasn't really a hole actually. It was in the shape of Crabbe who made it a few years ago. With the brain he had, he got lost in the sky and ended up flying down without a sense of direction. He crashed into the stands and didn't wake up until a week after.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" Malfoy called.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Damn," she cursed. She hadn't been fast enough.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes as if she didn't see him, he wouldn't see her. But so much for her hopes because he joined her in the crack. "Didn't know you fancy living inside of Crabbe's shape," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She threw him an ugly look and squeezed past him until she was out in the clearing. He stayed in the shape, watching her with amusement.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Really, Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do then bother me?" she asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He shrugged, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Not really," he said. "I was going to track Longbottom down in the halls and pull his knickers over his head, but did that already."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of the lockers. "Why don't you go find Collin and hang him by his knickers on the walls?" she suggested, walking too fast.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was silence and she hoped he didn't bother to follow her, but that's what stalkers do, they follow. "I did that already," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Then go and cry yourself to sleep that you're being rejected by a Weasley," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco grabbed her and forced her to turn and face him. "That's what Potters do, not Malfoys," he said matter-of-factly. "Weasley, honestly, when are you going to say yes?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny cocked her head like she was deciding on it. "Never," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He sighed and released her arm. "Okay," he said, "Fine. If you're going to be like that to me, then fine. But you can't avoid me forever."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She laughed again and walked away. "Watch me," she said over her shoulder.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But she had no idea why she always laughed at Malfoy. Maybe it was because she was a Weasley and Weasleys are happy people.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Wow, what a stupid chapter. I can't believe I wrote that. But I promise the others won't be this stupid. I'll do my best on the next chapter and so on. Thanks for reading and review. 


	3. How to Pretend you Don’t Like Your Crush...

Disclaimer: Look on the first page.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Thank-you so much for the reviews. I luved them all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
How to Pretend you Don't Like Your Crusher- Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was strutting again, that damned girl. Merlin's Bread she was hot, but he returned his eyes to his homework. No point in staring when he's never done it before.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her hips the size of Asia bumped into the table he was working on and he looked up at her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sorry," she said, staring at her shoes expectantly like they were going to apologize too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's okay," he said, making his face look angry. Really, this was the only way he could show her that he didn't want her. If he became friendly with her, she would only think that he liked her which he definitely did not.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She walked away and up to her dorm. He followed her behind with his eyes and shook himself. This was not something he should be doing to the sister of his best friend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hullo, mate," Ron said, sitting next to him. "Some people are so hard to understand," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I have to agree with that," Harry said sympathetically. He glanced in Pravarti's direction who was crying her eyes out, babbling on about how she couldn't tell any of them what happened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Really, who wanted to know? Everyone around her was only pretending because they like to--pretend. Yeah, he didn't have a reason why they would be pretending, but they were pretending nonetheless.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the pretender, forgetting that Ron was still talking to him. "Huh?" he asked when he realized Ron was beginning to yell.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I SAID HERMIONE WAS TALKING TO ME YESTERDAY, BUT TODAY SHE ISN'T," Ron said loudly. "SHE'S LIKE MY MUM OR SOMETHING. SHE ACTS LIKE THIS ONE MOMENT AND THE NEXT, SHE'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"A person can go deaf if you keep yelling in their ear, you know," Harry said. "I think I did that to Dumbledore in my fifth year. When I talk to him now, he keeps nodding his head like he understands, but earlier when I asked him a question he nodded and you know what my question was? 'Do I look better with black robes or green robes?'"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Green robes," Ron said automatically, turning to look at Harry again after Hermione entered the common room. "You look better with green robes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, noticing that Hermione went upstairs to her dorm just like Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, think about it mate," Ron said, pretending he hadn't noticed Hermione's presence. "Green matches your eyes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and began on his homework again. "Right, only I wasn't asking you that but Dumbledore."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron's ears turned redder than a tomato. "Oh," he said. "Well, I just wanted you to know what my opinion would be."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Knew you'd always be there, mate," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But as expected, Ron wasn't listening anymore then Harry had been earlier because he nodded and patted Harry's back. "No, black isn't your color."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Valentines Day was coming up. The corridors were decorated with lovey-dovey things and it made Harry sick to his stomach.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Little cupids flew around during classes, throwing confetti around like in that one shop he went in with Cho Chang in his fifth year. If he was going to be yelled at again by someone, Merlin's Beard, he would go crazy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
At lunch, she entered the Great Hall like a goddess. When every guy's mouth dropped open, Harry pretended to be very interested in his lunch and didn't notice it when she took a seat right in front of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He tried to eat, but nothing would go down his throat because other things wanted to come out. Like what? Like I love you, Ginny!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No, he couldn't let the happen. He stuffed his sandwich down his throat and refused to speak to anyone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, frowning at him. "Harry, I think you should swallow that now. You're turning kind of blue."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He gulped down his lunch and drank but only to stuff his mouth with something else again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny laughed and began chatting with Hermione then who was trying very hard to concentrate on what she was saying. But anyone could tell she was a pretender too, in caring about what Ginny was saying that is.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As soon as the food around him was gone, Harry felt the words forming in his mouth again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gods, he could not let this happen. He jumped out of his seat and ran out. Every eye turned to him, but he didn't care. Before he got out, a first year got in his way and the words got out before he could stop them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I lo-ack you," he said to the girl.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smiled shyly and even blushed. Yeah, she actually blushed! Harry ran away, horrified with himself. "I'm a pretender too!" he yelled aloud before he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Yay, done here. I didn't do this too dumb. I thought it was pretty okay except for the Harry thing and yeah, I'm not really making the characters seem themselves, but hey, I like it just like this. And you know what smart people do? They review. Yeah, you're smart, so you must review too. 


	4. How to Ask a Girl Out Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: First Page.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Some things have been said to me, something about how isn't this supposed to be about How to Get into a Girl's Pants and not whether Harry looks better in black or green. I don't get riled up over these things because I never know the real meaning of what's behind my reveiwer's words, but to tell you all, it is about How to get into a girl's pants. I just mentioned the part about the fricking black and green robe for a second there and suddenly you go all yelly telly on me like I'm fricking writing about that. So just to let THAT reviewer know, I take no offense on it, just to not mistaken one subject over another. Now that I am calmed, I'd like to continue with the story and hope that you enjoy it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
How to Ask a Girl Out- Draco Malfoy  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Asking the Weasley out, no, the Sexy Weasley, out was taking a very big chance at his social status with the Slytherins, but who really cared? She was, after all, the hottest girl at Hogwarts now. Not that she knew, of course.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You don't go around telling the person that they're the hottest person there. They just strut around and figure that out which he was sure she's already done and figured out though she's shown no sign of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He's done everything he could in the past few days. He's talked to her, he's forced her to go out with him, and he's even consulted to pumping information from her friends, but that didn't get him any closer to her then he had been the first day he tried.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That Sexy Weasley, she was playing hard to get. So there was only one more thing to do: do what Scarhead would do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What's that? Well honestly, aren't you all Scarhead's fans? No, maybe not, but who else's fan would you be? Draco's? I hardly doubt that since he is no Gryffindor and he is no saint. But hey, he is damn sexy and that's all an excuse you need.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That afternoon, he barely touched anything on his plate. Two days has already passed and his limit of a week was withering away like a dying rose. If he didn't get her soon, then his perfect record would be ruin and his rebellion against his father would have been for nothing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Having trouble, Draco?" Pansy asked smugly, looking at in Ginny's direction as well. "I told you she wasn't going to be easy."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She ISN'T easy," Draco said, putting emphasis on that word. "But that doesn't mean I won't get it. I still have five more days, where's your faith?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise downed her cup of juice and set it aside. Her eyes blazed into his. "That Patil girl went out with you after two days and that's been the longest time it's ever taken you of all these girls," she said. "I'm beginning to think you haven't got it in you anymore."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco hissed at her and stood up. He couldn't take their criticism any longer. Yeah, maybe the longest it's ever taken of him to go out with a girl was two days, but a) she wasn't just any girl but a Weasley and b) she was a damned sexy Weasley.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He got his broom and rode out onto the Quidditch pitch. Scarhead's way of handling things would be to play nice and that's what Draco was going for. He would play nice with the Sexy Weasley and when the time was right, he would ask her out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Why not? Playing nice has always got him what he wanted from all the other girls, why wouldn't it work with her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Because she's a Weasley, his conscious yelled at the back of his head.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco shook it hard and he even hit it. Ouch, his mind shot back at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Got what you deserved," he whispered back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day," she said from behind him, "when I would hear The Draco Malfoy talk to himself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco turned sharply and glared at her, but his gaze softened when he realized who it was. "Oh," he said but that was all he could muster because if he said anymore, his cover of playing nice would be destroyed even before it could begin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You know," Ginny said, hovering on her broom just a bit behind his, "I've seen you go after that Snitch and you don't do it very good."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh?" Draco said through gritted teeth. That was it, he couldn't play nice with her when she didn't want to treat him in the correct way. "And-" he tried to say, but she cut him off.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry makes me chase after his lost Snitch," Ginny said, scanning the pitch for any glint of gold. "I've become pretty good with it and I'll give you some pointers."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Score! See? Playing nice gets people what they want even if they were about to go over the edge, but wait a second. "Thought you didn't want to go out with me," he said suspiciously.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Good grief!" Ginny yelled. "Malfoy, I'm giving you pointers, I'm not going out with you. Besides, the way you kept eyeing me in the Great Hall, creepy. Stop that would you?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What?" he asked, giving her the old hairy eyeball. "I'm not eyeing anyone. Besides, wouldn't giving me pointers be like treason to your house? I mean, I am the Slytherin seeker, you know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you think I'm some sort of dummy?" she asked him, glaring at him now. "I'm not going to give away what Harry knows because a) I don't know it myself and b) I would never do it even if I knew. But what I'm doing, giving you pointers, is just so you won't look like such a fool. Though I'd give anything to see you land on your ass again."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco spotted a gold glint by her head and he smirked. He'll show her who the fool was. He's been a seeker longer than she's searched for Scarhead's Snitch and he didn't need any of her help.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He swerved his broom around and headed in her direction. As soon as she realized what he was going for, she zoomed after him and the battle for Scarhead's Snitch began.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, who would have thought that a Malfoy and a very Sexy Weasley would be flying about on a beautiful day, chasing after something as tiny as Scarhead's Snitch? But then again, who would have thought that a Malfoy, especially him, Draco Malfoy would be playing nice just to get in a girl's pants.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And why was he trying to get in her pants? To rebel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yes, it's stupid if you think about it, but what other way to anger a father, especially one who was The Lucius, then to sleep with a Weasley? To him, Draco Malfoy, it was the perfect plan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Scarhead's Snitch was just beyond his reach and he held his hand out to grab it. Watching Scarhead do it was very easy, but now that he was attempting to grab it, it was impossible. And not to mention that ground that was falling on him very fast. Well, to him it would be falling, but really, he was the one falling to it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Anyway, he had to get that Snitch because that very Sexy Weasley was gaining on him. For a chaser, especially her, she was really fast.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then like a dream, the Snitch swerved away from him and he had to brace himself so he wouldn't collide with the ground. Amazingly, he stopped just before the broom touched the grass and well, when it stopped, something really dumb happened. He slid off of his broom and onto the ground.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Also, like a movie, Weasley followed the action and tumbled onto him. They were there, sprawled on the Quidditch pitch, redhead on top of blonde, blonde under redhead. Who could have imagined such a better position than that?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, it was kind of like the real thing only with clothes on.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The light hit them in the right direction and the very sexy Weasley was looking even sexier then before. She was breathing hard from the impact, her red hair loose from the ponytail she had tied it in.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The moment was perfect. It was like the films where the characters are on top of each other and breathing hard. Then before you know it, they begin to make-out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And that did happen, only not really. The breathing hard was present, but the very Sexy Weasley pulled herself off of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They sat on the ground, brooms slanted in midair not too far away. The very Sexy Weasley looked down embarrassed, afraid to meet his eyes and he knew this was the moment he had been waiting for.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Se-Ginny," he said quietly so as not to spoil the moment, "the Valentine dance is coming up in a few days. Want to go with?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She swallowed and the action caused Draco to stop breathing. If she said no, then it was all over.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't like stalkers," she said. "And I definitely don't want to go to the Valentines dance with one."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His heart sank and he stood up to leave. So much for hope.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But I'll think about it," she said and much to his surprise, she was the one who left him standing there alone. Damn she was one sexy and bad Weasley.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A\N: Oh yeah, and um, the rating for the story is basically PG13, but one chapter, only one chapter will be rated R. Yeah, thanks for reading and remember, smart people review and lilazndreamer, I shall check out your new story soon enough. Also, I'd like to add this, Edison Chen is one sexy guy! 


	5. How to Lie to Your Heart Ginny Weasley

A\N: I plan to get to almost finish it by Valentines so the dance can be happening on Valentines day, but that's just my plan. I might not be able to finish it by then. But thank you for all your lovely reviews. Edison Chen is a hot babe!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
How to Lie to Your Heart- Ginny Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was tangled in a web of confusion. What was going on anyway? It was like her heart was being ripped in two directions. One of them was to do the right thing and throw Draco aside because she had a feeling something wasn't right, but another one was telling her to go for it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Could she really say yes to Draco's invitation to the Valentine's dance? Could she really trust him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe she should do the right thing. It was the only thing that would make everything okay again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny punched her pillow in frustration and sat up in bed. Another one of the sixth year girls was mumbling in her sleep. She only caught the half about floating in the sky and jumping off a building.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It didn't seem like a bad idea. Jumping off the building that is. It would be easier than to face what's real. At least when she jumped off the building, she would soar before anything really bad happened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny sighed and got out of bed. She couldn't sleep so what was the point of staying in bed?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The common room was empty and the fire was down to a low glow. She settled into a seat in front of the fire and stared off into space, her brows furrowed together. Who knew that deciding would be so hard?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, there was only one thing to do then. She must do the right thing and that was to say no to Draco. It wasn't like he's never said no to any girl before. He's probably brushed hundreds of them off just because he didn't like the way they looked or the way they acted.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But this had nothing to do with whether he acted like this or looked like that. It was mainly because he was Draco Malfoy and she could never say yes to him. What would her fellow Gryffindors think of her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But did that matter? Draco was, after all, the sexiest guy at Hogwarts. He had the body of a sex god and his face was too good to be described. That moment on the Quidditch field when she had been on top of him, she knew she wanted him. But the righteous side of her forced her to rush off of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Would she live her life like this forever, deciding whether she should do the right thing or what her heart wanted?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. She would have to think about all these things another time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Morning came too early and Ginny had to greet the day. She dressed herself and walked down to breakfast, angry that life had to be like that. Valentines was a few days away and Draco would need her answer soon or he'll go with someone else.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Something struck her in the back of her head and an idea came to her. Even if she said no, Draco could still take someone else. There, she could be happy and he would too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A first year picked up her shoes, the object that had struck Ginny's head and apologized.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "No! Don't be sorry. You just gave me the best idea ever. Thank you!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She pulled the first year into a hug, but he didn't resist. He enjoyed it actually, with his eyes all dreamy when she pulled away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Great Hall was noisy as always. As soon as she entered it, she looked for Draco. She would have to tell him as soon as possible. The sooner she got it over with, the better it would be, for both of them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was seated between Pansy and Blaise. That was good because if he didn't like her answer, he could choose between those two. A sex god with a mad cow or a branch, but then again, everyone would be happy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But then who would she go with? She couldn't go stag. She wanted to enjoy February the fourteenth with someone special. She wanted to exchange Valentines cards that said something like 'I've got my eyes on you, valentines' to someone special, not just a friend who might mistaken the card to think that she really meant it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
One glance at Seamus changed her mind about the cards. Last year when she had give him a card with something like 'Let's be valentines' he went all weird and wouldn't speak to her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When she finally asked him what was wrong, he went all stiff and explained that he was taken and she deserved someone way better.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, talk about mistakes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny shook her head and went over to the Slytherin table. She tapped him on the shoulder and indicated the door. He stood up and follow silently, but he wasn't the only one who followed her. Every eye in the Great Hall followed her as well. Really, it was getting creepy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They were outside of the Great Hall and Ginny turned to face Draco. He looked almost smug, but it could have been her imagination. "I can't," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked. Had he really been expecting a yes?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You heard me," she answered. "I said I can't. We're just not meant to go to this thing together."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Then who ARE we meant to go to it with?" he asked. "Ginny, I asked you because I wanted you to go. Don't tell me you're going to turn your back on me now. I mean, all the girls I want to ask to it has already gotten their dates chosen already."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So I was just the last option standing?" she asked, a bit hurt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco's face softened and he turned away. "No, of course not," he said. "You were the first option lying on top of ME. Why won't you consider going to this thing with me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny ran a hand through her hair and looked away momentarily. "Because- well, I don't know. Gosh, I'm not even sure about anything anymore."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She really was confused. How could Draco Malfoy actually hurt her this bad? Make her want him this bad?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You just can't make up your mind about me," he concluded. "You know you want to say yes, but you're thinking about what your brother and Potter and everyone else would think of you. This is despicable, Ginny."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was taken aback by his words. Was it really true? Could it be that she cared so much about what they thought of her that she wouldn't say yes to Draco?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's not true!" she protested.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Then prove it, Ginny," he challenged her. "Prove that you don't care what they think about you by going to the Valentines Dance with me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"See, because you care what they think," he said. "Fine, I dare you to go to it with me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked at him and the mischievous smirk on his face took her breath away. "You dare me huh?" she asked. "Well, I don't turn down dares."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He gave a smirky grin and turned to walk away, but he turned back to look at her. "You're brave, Weasley," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then he walked away and Ginny shook her head. He was a cunning little sexy prat. 


	6. How to Talk to a girl Ron Weasley

A\N: Thank-you, thank-you. I loved all your reviews. And I'm much honored sam spam that you registered just to review. I hope you guys read this and enjoy it all the more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
How to Talk to a Girl - Ron Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So she wouldn't talk to him, that didn't matter very much. Oh no, not very much at all because it mattered ALOT. Yeah, you heard him. It mattered a lot to him. Maybe he's never mentioned anything quite like it before, but now he's said it. The one thing that bothers him the most: Hermione won't talk to him and it MATTERED a lot.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What did she want him to say to her? He wanted to speak to her before because he needed help with his homework and she's always helped him. But on that particular night, she had turned around like she had been expecting something.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Like what? His first two words were: Would you, and her face had lit up which made her really pretty actually. But then as soon as the third word was help, her face fell apart and she turned very angry and that wasn't a very attractive look indeed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And ever since that day, she wouldn't talk to him. What had he said wrong? Had she wanted him to use the word tutor instead of help? Hermione, would you TUTOR me on my homework?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No, he couldn't say tutor because that would mean she had to go through every step with him and what he really wanted was the answers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And Harry. He wasn't a very easy friend to understand either and he wasn't even in love with Harry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There's been moments when Harry would talk, but then suddenly, he stops and stares off into space like he saw an angel of some kind. His face would turn a really funny shade of red and he'd stutter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Last night, it happened again. They were talking about Quidditch and Harry was explaining their next technique and then the portrait opened. Suddenly, Harry stops talking and he looks around nervously, almost as if he were waiting for someone to continue from where he left off.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It got even worse after the portrait opened because it was Ginny who came in. She sat down next to Ron and suddenly, Harry doesn't seem to remember anything he says anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Typical Harry. Perhaps he's got a stuttering problem.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Anyway, back to the Hermione problem. She's made it quite clear that she would not speak to him. Earlier that day, at breakfast, she headed over to Harry as if she were going to take a seat, but then Ron got out from underneath the table where he had been picking up a dropped fork and she changed direction and sat next to a boy she didn't even know.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was all of that about? Did she really think he was going to use that fork or something?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a chair in front of the fire. He needed Hermione to speak to him again. There was an exam the next day and if she wouldn't speak to him, he could say good-bye to that class. Snape would fail him for sure and he would have to sink to a lower level than he already was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The portrait opened and Hermione came in. As soon as she spotted Ron, she averted her gaze and stormed upstairs immediately.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, was he that horrible to look at? Harry who had been sitting at a table joined him in front of the fire and shook his head sadly. "Mate, she's not going to talk to you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione!" he called after her. No way was he running up there after her, not after what happened in his fifth year. "Hermione, listen to me. I need your help, I really do. Please help me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There were footsteps coming down the stairs. "Perhaps you should get --" but Harry stopped, turning his usual red. He cleared his throat and tried to continue, but his eyes were glue on someone behind Ron. "Er- yeah- er, you know. I er- I've gotta go. I'll catch up with- er- yeah, I'm going now."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait-" Ron tried to stop him, but he ran up into the boy's dorms. "Great," Ron said, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's nice to know you'll always be there."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, sitting on the stairs that led up to the girl's dorm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron shrugged and ran a hand through his red hair. "I dunno," he admitted. "But I think perhaps he has a stuttering problem."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, trying to hide a smile.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Honestly," Ron said. "I don't know why, but there are times when he just stops talking and he begins to stutter. Do you ever wonder if it runs in his mother's side of the family since his father was The James Potter?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's possible," she said, settling her chin onto her fist. "But anyway, I'm not down here to talk about Harry."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But you asked," Ron stated.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm down here to talk about Hermione," she said patiently. "Ron, haven't you ever wondered why she won't ever talk to you? Haven't you ever wondered why things are so different between you two?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron thought about it for a while. No, he didn't actually. Things were tensed between them, more often then usual, but they were growing up and it was normal. Wasn't it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," Ron lied.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh come on," she said loudly, exasperated. "Ron, you're telling me that you haven't noticed how cold she's treating you lately? You don't notice how she won't even look you in the eye anymore?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, I have noticed that," he said. "But I have also noticed that she won't talk to me either, so why would that matter?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny ran a hand through her hair and shook her head at him. "Really, Ron, no wonder you haven't gotten anyone to be with. You don't realize things that are in your face."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You're in my face, Ginny," he said quietly, "and I love you because you're my sister."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smiled and looked upstairs. "Yeah, well there's another person in your face that you could love also. She loves you very much, you know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny gave a lop-sided smile and went back upstairs. Ron thought about what she had just said, but he didn't understand it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He went up to the boy's dormitory where Harry was hidden behind his thick curtains. "Mate," Ron said. "I don't understand girls, or maybe it's just my friends that I don't understand. Why do they use riddles so much?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"They're good at puzzles?" Harry asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Because this puzzle that Ginny and Hermione has made up is really complicated and I can't solve it. Sometimes, it's like I've found a puzzle piece, but when I try to fit it in, it just won't go. Nothing makes sense anymore."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So how much have you got pieced together so far?" Harry asked, drawing his curtains apart.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron shrugged and he scuffed the toe of his feet in little circles on the stone floor. He had his hands held behind his back and he really looked like a little boy about to ask out his first crush. "That I like Hermione," he answered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And that was true because he did. 


	7. How to Keep a Slytherin's Mouth ShutDrac...

A\N: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm an inspired author and I have you guys to thank. Anyway, the FAQ: is Draco in love with Ginny yet or is he still just playing his game? This chapter will answer that question for you because one word that Draco calls Ginny will tell you. But don't hate him for that because everything will be fine again, I promise. Read and Enjoy. Edison Chen is hot!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
How to Keep a Slytherin's Mouth Shut- Draco Malfoy  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She said yes! Finally his little plan would go on as he planned. But he only had one more day left. If he wanted to get into her pants and accomplish his rebellion, he would have to do it tomorrow night, after the Valentines Dance that he was taking her to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He pulled out the little silver book he carried around with him and wrote in Ginny's name. At least now he knew for sure he might get it. She trusted him. She thought he was a nice little Malfoy now and if he played it right that night, he would have her before midnight struck.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yes, that was his plan. She wouldn't know what hit her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
None of the girls he hit did. They thought he was just some lonely guy trying to find someone to understand him and they had no idea that he was just trying to get into their pants.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Being evil and good looking had its advantages.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Breakfast that morning was slow as usual. He was stirring his bowl of porridge when she entered the Great Hall and he had expected her to look in his direction and give him a smile that was just for him. That's what all the other girls did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But that V.S.W (Very Sexy Weasley) didn't even glance at him once. Actually, ever since the day he dared her to go to the dance with him, she's never glanced in his direction like he was anything special to her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No, she continued on with her life as if nothings happened, as if she weren't going to the Valentines Dance with the sexist guy at Hogwarts. Not to mention that he was going to it with the sexiest girl at Hogwarts also.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Really, they made a great couple.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't playing us?" Pansy asked, glancing at Ginny. She seemed to have noticed the same thing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Of course not," Draco said, smirking. "She's all mine and by tomorrow midnight, she would no longer be a virgin."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise didn't show any emotions whatsoever. Actually, she looked more pissed then she did smug. "Now that I'm going to do it, you don't like the idea very much, huh?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She glared at him and stabbed her porridge like it was his head she was really seeing. "Why ever not?" she asked coldly. "She's going to the dance with you; she's not going to sleep with you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But the going to the dance part can lead to others," Draco retorted smugly. "Don't be so assured that she won't let me have it because she will. I'll be taking her to my dorm before midnight and if you want proof, watch me lead her down there. She'll be moaning like a bitch."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy snickered, but Blaise's face became that of disgust. "You're sick, Draco," she said. "You make girls fall in love with you entirely just to break their hearts. When they find out what you planned all along, hell would turn over and the one thing you want the most will be out of reach."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco grabbed Blaise's hand which had been resting on the table, and his eyes flared with anger. "I am sick, Zabini," he said threateningly. "I have my goals and I will not let anyone stand between them. No one will find out about this because you will keep your fat mouth shut."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And what will you do if I don't?" she asked smugly. "I can tell that virgin girl right now what your plans are and they will be ruined. You know she is the only girl who will make your father angry and you need her."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Draco said, tightening his hold on her hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she asked in return.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco pulled her from the table, getting a few glances from the other people. He thought he saw the V.S.W looking too, but he didn't care about that right now. What he needed to do was make sure Blaise would not open her fat mouth.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He dragged her down into the dungeons and into his dormitory where he knew they would get privacy. "What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently, touching the little things that he had in his dorm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"To keep your mouth shut, what would I have to do," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise smirked triumphantly and Draco hated it. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She began to nuzzle his ears but Draco kept himself alert. "I want you to sleep with me because you want to," she whispered into his ears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco shivered and began to kiss along her neck. He couldn't control it anymore. He took off her robe and let his hands travel up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. He let her slip off his own robes and slowly, she began to unbuckle his belt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A hunger deep inside of him was awakened and slowly, he slipped off Blaises' shirt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was walking down the hall when he caught sight of her. Draco caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The V.S.W shrieked and pushed him away. She held her wand up to him as if she were about to curse him when she realized who he was. "You bastard!" she exclaimed. "You scared me to death."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco gave a lop-sided grin and began to walk next to her. "Where's your next class?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I have herbology," she replied.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Can I walk you?" he asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you have your own class to go to?" she asked him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I have potions and I'm sure Professor Snape won't mind if I were a few minutes late walking you to class."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The V.S.W laughed and Draco thought it sounded very sexy, I mean, she was the Very Sexy Weasley after all. "That's scandalous. Besides, if he found out it was me you were walking to class, he would take off every single point that Slytherin has."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco shrugged and turned away. "Fine, but I'll leave that class early to pick you up?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shook her head quickly and walked away. But over her shoulders, she shouted, "No, just go where you want to."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Go where he wanted to? Well, that would be to pick her up so that must mean she wanted him to pick her up later. Exactly what he would do. 


	8. How to Avoid Your OPB Ginny Weasley

A\N: Thank you so much my lovely reviewers. I love you so much! I love all your reviews, especially hp/charmed obsessed. Lol. So sending in this chapter=wanting reviews. Yup. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
How to Avoid Being Seen by Your O.P.B- Ginny Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Herbology was it's usual tedious self. Professor Sprout made them groom herbs to heal something that Ginny couldn't quite recall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As soon as class was dismissed, she rushed out of there and bumped into Harry and Ron. Didn't they have potions down in the dungeons?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I thought you guys had potions down in the dungeons," she said to them, placing a delicate hand on her hips.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron, the O.P.B (overprotective brother) nodded and glanced sideways at Harry. "We did until Professor Snape, that damned bastard that he is, kicked us out for the day. Seems I heard something very interesting in class today, Gin."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny bit her lower lips and looked at her shoes. "What did you hear?" she asked, beginning to scuff the ground with the toe of her shoes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nothing that's good," he said angrily. "Why are there rumors flying around that Malfoy-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I can explain!" she shouted.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"-has been bothering you?" he asked, completing ignoring what she was trying to say. "Why didn't you tell me that he has?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny looked up at him in surprise and glanced at Harry to see if he had caught onto what she was about to confess. He hadn't although he did look a bit sick. "That's all?" Ginny asked, laughing out of relief. So Ron didn't hear anything about what was to come? Now all she had to do was go to the damned thing with Draco and make sure her brother did not see her once.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Of course," the O.P.B said, a bit baffled. "Why? What had you expected me to say?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smiled secretly and looked away when you caught sight of none other than Draco Malfoy. What was he doing there? Didn't she tell him-Oh bloody hell-she told him to go wherever he wanted to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Dammit," she cursed beneath her breath.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What was that?" the O.P.B asked, bending closer to hear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, refocusing her attention on him. "Er, nothing. I just said dammit, I should have come to you. Maybe if I had-er-the problem would have been solved earlier."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco was getting closer but thanks to the crowd, he didn't know where they were just yet. Ginny grabbed the arms of both her brother and Harry and dragged them away in the opposite direction.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where are you taking us, Gin?" Ron asked, letting her drag him behind but Harry on the other hand was getting pretty stiff.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Er--," she said, looking for a spot to dump them off so they wouldn't see her. "Don't you two have a class in here?" she asked, randomly opening a door and throwing them inside. "Well, wouldn't want you two to be late and cost anymore of Gryffindor's house point, so you'd best get into class early."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She locked the door up and ran back in Draco's direction. She caught him coming out of Herbology, looking a bit baffled that she wasn't in there. When he caught sight of her, Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where do you hide your skinny self?" he asked, waiting for her to reach him. "I thought I saw you standing here and then I look away only to turn back with you gone."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny laughed nervously and looked over her shoulder in case the boys found their way out. "Er-I hadn't seen you so I walked away. I reached the end of the halls when-er-a girl told me that you were looking for me. I thought I told you that you can go wherever you'd like. You're taking me to the dance as a dare, that's all. It's not like you have to walk around with me too, I mean, that would make you look bad."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. He shifted the pile of books in his hands into the other one and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well-" he paused and looked at something beyond Ginny's shoulder. A frowned deepened Draco's fine features and he cocked his head to the side. "Who would go into a janitor's closet?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny turned around and realized that that was the door she had pushed Ron and Harry through. "Shit," she cursed to herself, reading the sign on the door that read 'Janitor'. "Er-probably some first year who lost their way around. Come on, thought you were going to walk me to my next class."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She grabbed his hands and they ran right past the opening door and rounded the corner in time before the door was actually opened. Ginny continued to drag him with her and they ran until they reached the Great Hall where Draco would be dropping her off for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well," she said, out of breath. "We're," a breath, "here." Another breath, "Go," a breath, "to," a breath, "your" a breath, "next," a breath, "class."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco frowned at her, but he only nodded since he too was out of breath.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny watched him walk away and she felt sad. If only it could really be that she could go to the Valentine's Dance with him, not as a dare, but because he really wanted her to go with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She sighed and even laughed at herself. Draco Malfoy asking her, Ginny Weasley to go to the Valentine's dance with him because he wanted to be with her; that was impossible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It goes way beyond even the limit of a Weasley's dream because as everybody already knows: the Malfoys and the Weasleys do not get along.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked sullenly to her next class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was out there again when class was dismissed. That Draco, he really was something. He wouldn't give up when she wouldn't go out with him and he wasn't going to give up now with walking her to class. Would it take almost a week just to get Ron to accept Draco and let him walk her to class?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That was a question that only time would reveal and time was not something that Ginny had. If Ron found out before he could accept this, hell would turn loose and Draco will become-what's the word? Dead meat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was lounging against the stone stairs that led into Hogwarts, looking extremely cunning and sexy. The C.L.S.P (The Cunning Little Sexy Prat) flashed a half grin and half smirk that twitched his lips to the left side of his face and his eyebrows went up, greeting her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny laughed at him and he stood up, taking her hands. "Ready to go, love?" he asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
This was getting out of hand. He was taking her to the dance; he wasn't asking her to marry him so she could not fall for him. No, never. She could not fall for him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He began climbing and Ginny followed suit, but he stumbled on the slippery steps. Instead of the C.L.S.P slipping though, she fell for him and it wasn't good because she had said she would not fall for him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So there they were, in the cool afternoon with students inside the Great Hall having lunch, the C.L.S.P holding onto the hands of a redhead who fell for him, sitting on the ground and looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, helping her up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny nodded, a bit flushed and went in through the double doors that led into Hogwarts. But she could not enter the Great Hall with Draco because people will see and they will talk and then Ron will hear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, pulling her hands from within his. "I have to get upstairs and put my things away. Besides, I'm not very hungry and I haven't finished my homework for Transfiguration which is next. I'm going to study in the library instead of eat lunch."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The C.L.S.P nodded understandingly, but he took her hands in his again. "Okay," he said. "But I'll come with you since I have potions homework that I need to do research on too."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny sighed and rushed past the door that led into the Great Hall. Perhaps no one saw her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They were in the corridors, headed in the direction of the library when Ginny saw Hermione up ahead, looking a bit angry. She couldn't let Hermione see them together because Hermione and Harry were friends and if Harry knows, he would definitely tell Ron.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh shit," she said. Ginny opened another random door to the side and shoved Draco in before she locked it. She leaned against it and smiled at Hermione who hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," she said sweetly, hoping the C.L.S.P wouldn't start shouting for help soon. "What's wrong?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked up startled and looked at Ginny, but it seemed to take time before she registered it in that it was Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, just Ginny," she said more to herself then to Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just Ginny, right. She was Just Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You heading down to lunch?" she asked her friend, never taking her weight off of the closed door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The older girl nodded and continued down the hall. Ginny shook her head and opened the door for the C.L.S.P. Now Hermione was one lost person.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" he asked her, outraged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do what?" she asked, feigning confusion.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Push me into that room," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, walking on towards the library. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I heard something in there and I thought you would like to check it out."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco frowned, "check what out in the storage room?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shrugged and entered the library. They took a seat far off in the corner of the room and Ginny opened up her books, but what she really did was scribble nonsense since she already did her homework last night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco on the other hand though, was searching through textbooks and looking for actual information. He scribbled down a lot of things that Ginny couldn't understand and at last, she stopped trying to because it was obvious that she would not. He was a seventh year after all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why some potions are illegal," he said to her, not even looking up from his notes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny looked at him and blinked a few times. "What?" she asked him. "I didn't say anything."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Didn't have to," he said, flipping through another textbook. "You keep looking over at me as if you're trying to understand what I'm trying to do. I'm just looking up why some potions are illegal."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She nodded. "So why are they?" she asked him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Because some are destructive," he said. "That and also they're not good. People use them for bad things and well, they're just not legal."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She nodded again and looked down at her parchment of scribbles when she realized she had been writing something that she wasn't aware of. Draco's name was scribbled all over her parchment and the realization made horror flash across her face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny crumbled the blasted thing up and threw it into a waster basket, making sure the C.L.S.P hadn't seen anything. What was happening to her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But the worst part came when she looked up to see Harry and the O.P.B in the doorway. Oh no, things could not get any worse. It seemed they hadn't noticed her so she grabbed Draco's arm, pushed his things into his satchel and dragged him beneath the long table.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What?" Draco asked her, making sure nothing would fall out of his bag. "What's going on, Se- I mean, Ginny?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, pulling him along the legs that surrounded them. Luckily, the table was wide and if they stayed one behind the other, no one's knees would touch them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When they reached an area where they could crouch side by side, Draco came beside her and demanded an answer. "What is going on, Ginny?" he asked beneath a whisper. "First you push me into a closet when you see Granger coming and now you drag me beneath a table? What's going on that you aren't telling me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Its--" she couldn't tell him the truth. How could she admit to him that she couldn't let her brother see them together? How could she tell him that she didn't want ANYONE seeing them together?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's complicated," she admitted. "I--" but Ginny stopped because Draco had been mostly in the middle and two people were beginning to sit down, two people that happened to be the O.V.P and Harry. If they sat, their knees would hit Ginny and the only way to escape was-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny backed up into the C.L.S.P's lap and Harry's knees almost brushed her face, but she turned around until she had her arms wrapped around Draco and her face against his lean chest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She listened to his heart beat and slowly, looked up into his eyes. He was staring at her as well, his arms wrapped around her too. "Hi," she whispered, aware that her heart was beating too fast.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in return, his head moving in closer to her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was he doing? She half wanted him to kiss her, but she half didn't want him to because she would fall for him even more than she already has. This was not good; it was not good at all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Their lips were so close, so close that she could feel his mint-y breath on her lips. Why couldn't he be anyone else but a Malfoy so she could be with him without wondering what other people would say? Why couldn't she just accept him as a Malfoy so they could be together?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry stood up and left, although the O.P.B stayed in his seat. Ginny turned her head away in which if Harry had still been seated, his knees would have been hit. She could not let herself do this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco swallowed and began to crawl forward, on his way out. Ginny followed him and soon they were out in the hallway, the moment under the table just a memory.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She noticed that he wouldn't look at her and that left her distressed. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He scoffed and looked away from her when she came to stand before him, looking up into his eyes. He kept those gray beauties of his trained on the wall opposite them and he shook his head slowly. "You care too much about what they will think," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy and letting them see me with a Weasley would ruin my reputation," he continued on. "But I don't care about my reputation. I care that I'm with you but it seems you care too much about what your brother will think, your friends."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's not true," she insisted. "I just don't want him to see us together just yet because he can't handle it yet. Draco, Ron's hated you ever since he first saw you and the sudden realization of seeing his only sister with you would destroy him. I'm just trying to buy him some time."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So does that mean you're going to keep me hidden in a closet throughout the whole Valentines Dance then?" he asked, a bit hurt. "Because you want to buy your brother time, you'll keep dodging under tables or pushing me into doors?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was going on? She couldn't understand what her heart wanted anymore but she did understand this and it was that she wanted to go to the Valentines Dance with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny shook her head and placed a hand on his chest. "No," she said. "I won't do that anymore, I promise. I don't give up on a dare until it's finished and I won't give up on this one either."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Right," the C.L.S.P said almost sadly. "A dare, that's all it is."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then he walked away and Ginny felt a pain stab through her heart. He was right, it was all just a dare, nothing more. 


	9. How To Hate Your Best Friend Who You’re ...

A\N: Wow, did you guys see my numbers of reviewers? Thank-you, thank-you so much. It's you guys who made that number so big. Wow! Anyway, I have something to say to one of my reviewers, Lucianne. Your review was amazing, but it really shocked me that you would say something like that. How could you say I probably won't read it because I've gotten so much already? I read every review I get and they're all important to me. I'll still read them and care for them very much even if I have one thousand reviews which I doubt would ever happen, but I'm just saying. Anyway, I luved your review though and everyone else who wrote to me. And yes, I even luve you silent readers. As long as you read, I still love you. Lemonskittle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
How To Hate Your Best Friend Who You're in Love With-Hermione Granger  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What did he think she was? A stupid computer that gave him answers whenever he wanted?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No! That was not how she was going to live her life. She wasn't going to be the little computer that'll always give Ron his answers. She was tired of this; she didn't want to spend one more moment thinking about this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione glanced into the window she was passing by and the image horrified her. She was fuming and her face was slightly red. Her bushy brown hair was bushier than ever and dozens of emotions racked through her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was this why Ron didn't even glance her way? Was this why Ron looked past her like he has all those years without even giving her a second glance?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Because if it was, then she didn't blame him. She was an absolute horror.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione could already feel a tear slip down her face and she tried to stop the others. If they came, they would never stop and what would she tell the others? They've asked her before why her eyes were red and she's lied far too many times that she had an eyelash in them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The seventh year girl, perfect in academic throughout every year at Hogwarts, was crying silently to herself. What had she done to deserve this? Was it because she lied to get her teeth evened in her fourth year? Was it because she even allowed herself to care about Viktor Krum?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Everything was a mess. Because she was Hermione, Ron and Harry's sidekick, they would never see her anymore than a sister. Ron would never look at her different as Harry would never look at Ginny differently either, although perhaps that has changed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There's been hints of Harry's interest in Ginny although that might just be a mistake. Perhaps Harry just stares at Ginny because he knows that she's got a 'thing' for him. It was possible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione glared at herself in the window and walked back up the flight of stairs she just came down. No use going down to lunch with the way she looked. Ron wasn't going to look at her any different then he had a few hours before.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione?" a boy's voice asked from behind, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A sudden image of Ron behind her, wearing a grin on his face flashed through her mind. She pictured a bundle of roses in his hands, all just for her and she turned around, too much hope in her eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The hopeful smile disappeared and a frown grew on her face. Who was he? He was a tall boy in Hufflepuff robes. He had curly dark hair and hazel eyes that looked her over uncertainly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hi," he said nervously, staring almost down at her. He was tall and she meant TALL.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey," she replied, trying to hide the confusion on her face. Who is he? Who is he? Ran through her head and she felt stupid for being so dumb. Where was that stupid computer with the answers when she needed it the most?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't think you know who I am," he said gently, his smile shy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Of course I do," Hermione lied all the while thinking: Who is he? Who is he? "You're that tall guy from Hufflepuff. I've seen you around before."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He grinned and stuck his hands into the robes of his pockets. "Yeah," he said. "My name is Riley Cossack. I've been watching you for a long time now and I've always wanted to make a move but I've never really found the courage.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Merlin's Beard, she thought, he's a stalker. I've got a stalker.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But outside, she smiled kindly and nodded. "That's wonderful.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I was wondering, you know," he continued on. "I was thinking, if you didn't have anyone to go to the Valentines Dance with, I was thinking maybe we could go together."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What do you think I am? Pathetic? Her thoughts yelled at him. The Valentines Dance is tomorrow and I would be extremely stupid if I didn't have a date and would sink as low as going with you.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But outside, her warm smile lingered on her face and she nodded again. "That would be wonderful," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Riley didn't bother to hide his excitement and he jumped halfway in the air. Childish was the first thing that jumped into her mind, but no, he was beyond childish.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"See you tomorrow then," he squeaked and ran back down the flight of stairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione shook her head and continued up. Could this day get any worse then it already was?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione?" a different voice asked, this time from above the stairs. She looked up and she knew immediately that the day could get worse. Was someone torturing her because they were doing a great job of it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ron," she whispered, ready to kick herself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He gave a lop-sided grin and came down until they stood leveled. Oh she was gonna melt before his gorgeous eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing in the corridors alone?" he asked, his voice as uncertain as Riley's though he didn't sound as dumb.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Thinking," she answered truthfully.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"About what?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes. Oh, she was gonna melt alright. She was gonna melt right into the cold stone floor and into him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Stuff," she said. Where was that stupid answer computer, honestly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron looked away ashamedly and turned back, his look apologetic. "I'm sorry I always expect to get answers from you, Hermione. I guess I should really understand that you aren't a walking answer machine."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How funny, she thought. I realized the same thing too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Really?" she said, trying not to roll her eyes. Ron could be-thick headed sometimes. Well- all the times actually, but hey. "That's nice," she answered  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, I was thinking," he said, looking away. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance tomorrow night with me, you know. As friends if you'd like."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A smile was on her face until she realized that she's already told someone else she would go with him. She mentally slapped herself and put on her most apologetic facial expression.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ron," she began. "I- I don't know what to say to you-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You're going with someone else aren't you?" Ron asked coldly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well-" she tried to explain, but he pushed her reply away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's fine," he said, trying to hide his disappointment with anger. "I wasn't really expecting to take you anyway. I mean, I just thought I would so you wouldn't have to be alone on love's day. But hey."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His words angered her and Hermione almost threw a fist at him, but she held herself together. "Yeah, I'm going with someone else," she said, sticking her nose into the air. "If I were you Ron, I'd find myself another girl to ask because if anyone is going to be alone tomorrow, it would be you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A little gasp came from Ron, but she stomped right past him. That little git, who did he think he was?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
First he expects all the answers, then he tried to take pity on her by taking her to the dance, and then he's going to take it all back by saying he never really meant it? Who did she think he was? He's no kind-hearted prince.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sighed and went up to bed. No, who did she think SHE was? Ron never took interest in her because she was just Hermione and that was all she'll ever be. 


	10. How Valentines Can Change Everything Dra...

A\N: Sorry if this is kind of dumb. I did it in a rush because I wanted it done before Valentine's Day. Thank-you so much for your reviews. They really inspire me and I really can't thank you enough. Happy Love's day and hope you have a great day. Here's my V-Day gift to you and I hope you enjoy it with all your heart. Lemonskittle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How Valentines Can Change Everything- Draco Malfoy  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The silver robe with green stitching fit around him perfectly, making the light of the candles gleam off of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His hair was slicked back, thick and heavy with too much gel in it. Touching it now, it felt like plastic.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tonight was the night he would get it, but there was that feeling inside of him that haunted him. Something foreboding was at the back of his thoughts, but he wouldn't let himself think of it. He would get into the V.S.W's pants, nothing else mattered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What happened yesterday, what happened in the library, it had all been real, but he made a vow that he would get into her pants; he had a record that he could not break now because of her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He's felt this way about all the other girls. When it came to the night he would get into their pants and break it off, there was always this feeling of foreboding, so this case wasn't any different.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yet it was. When they had been together out on the Quidditch field, when they had both been underneath the table, he had felt something between them that he's never felt with the other girls before.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was it? Could it be that he was actually attracted to the girl who would help him rebel?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco shook his head and threw the door open. He stepped out through the portrait hole and headed upstairs and waited for the V.S.W in front of the Great Hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Couples passed him by. Some he knew, some he didn't, and some he didn't like one bit at all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He saw Granger with a tall Hufflepuff, but that wasn't anything important to look at. It's obvious she was in love with Weasley, but the boy was just too thick-headed to notice anything.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Not too long afterwards, he caught sight of Weasley with a girl he didn't recognize. She was taller than him and looked even bigger.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You make a rather good couple," Draco commented, sneering at the two. "But tell me, who's the girl and who's the boy?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron almost jumped at Draco, but lucky for him, Ron's date was bigger and held him back. "Don't listen to him," she whispered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Still fuming, Ron pushed past Draco and into the Great Hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Scarhead passed by next, stag and Draco couldn't hold back his comment. "Is Moaning Myrtle coming invisible tonight because you're embarrassed of her?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry didn't even look at him and walked by, looking around as if searching for someone. "Can't find her now can you?" Draco shouted after him. "It is rather hard to find an invisible date, you know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So much good that comment did. Scarhead didn't even turn around to glare at him, not to mention glance his way. What was up with everyone that night?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco scanned the Great Hall slowly, trying not to vomit at the sight of the lovey-dovey decorations. Honestly, who would want to celebrate a time like this? Each year that Love day came, he always ignored it because really, it wasn't anything important to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, it isn't. Love day, I mean. Well, that year, everything changed because of the rebellion and all. You all understand. It's always up to Ginny to complete the rebellion and well, you can't really blame her because she is the youngest and a Weasley after all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco turned around, wondering where she was. Don't tell him she wasn't going to show up because he would not let anyone make a fool of him, Ginny least of all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And then he saw her. No, not Ginny because if it had been Ginny, Draco definitely would have smiled or grinned, but no it wasn't. His face was a scowl and he looked annoyed, almost angry, you could say.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Zabini and Parkinson," Draco said, smirking. "To my surprise, you two actually look good together."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy grinned and stepped closer to Blaise almost seductively. "We can always try a threesome, you know," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco pictured being in bed, sandwiched between the worst girls at Hogwarts and he felt like puking. Merlin's Beard, he'd sleep with Moaning Myrtle first before he tried a threesome with those two.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nope, I wouldn't even if I were paid a million dollars," Draco snarled, turning away from them. "Now would you two leave me alone? I've got a 'nice' reputation to keep here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So it's going down tonight then?" Blaise asked, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. She rubbed her thighs against his and he felt her nipples hardened through the thin robe she was wearing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Zabini, get away," he said urgently, pushing her away. Honestly, she had no respect.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise looked hurt, but she shrugged it off and walked into the Great Hall, her hips swinging, not that he was watching or anything. Before she got too far, she turned back around and an evil smile spread across her face like she had something planned.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco didn't like it, but what could he do about it? Ginny was by his side already and she looked amazing. He tore his gaze away from that loony face and settled it upon Ginny's beautiful one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hi," he said, taking her arm. "You look-" he let his eyes look her up and down, "-beautiful."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny tucked the strands of loose hair that fell around her face behind her ear and brushed nervously at her robe. He wondered, was she as nervous as he was?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Thanks," she said, looking at her feet. "You look nice yourself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco thought he caught her take a quick glance behind him, but maybe he had mistaken. He held out his arm so she could take it and she took it. Slowly, he led her into the Great Hall and it didn't surprise him when every eye turned to them. Or all eyes except for Ron's since he was too busy glaring at Hermione and her date.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The dance was amazing, although she was tensed. She kept looking over his shoulders at her brother and he tried not to let that bother him, but truth was, it did. A lot.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her aside, off the dance floor.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shook her head and took a seat at one of the empty tables. "Everything's great," she lied and he caught it because her expression told him everything.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't lie," he said, sitting down as well. "This doesn't have anything to do with your hot-headed brother does it?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't call him that," she said defensively, almost glaring at him. Honestly, she's almost as hot-headed as he was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco backed off and slouched in his seat, watching her, studying her. No girl's ever acted like this with him before. They've shown complete interest without denial and he liked that attention, but Ginny didn't even want to act like he was alive. It was like she wanted two things but couldn't make up her mind about it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked over at him and he wanted to say something, but loud voices from the other side of the room caught her attention and she turned away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"YEAH? WELL BLOODY HELL, IF YOU DIDN'T CARE SO MUCH THEN WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND? WHY DO YOU KEEP GLANCING OVER HERE LIKE YOU DON'T TRUST WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO?" Hermione yelled at Ron. The whole room turned to stare, but the shouting didn't die down.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO," Ron shouted back, his face inches from hers. "FOR ALL I KNOW, WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT BLOODY HUFFLEPUFF IS UP TO. HE'S NEVER SPOKEN TO YOU BEFORE AND MAYBE ALL HE BLOODY WANTS IS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione yelled something back, but Draco didn't hear anything else. Ron's words, his words were so true, only not in Hermione's case but Ginny's. What if she realized that Draco's sudden interest in her was only because he wanted to get into her pants?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He paled and looked back at the V.S.W. To have her angry with him would mean the end of the world, but why would he care? He was just using her, nothing else. Right?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The truth is complicated because sometimes, the truth isn't what some people want to hear so they refuse to believe it. That's what's up in this case, but when you don't want to believe it, no one can make you.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, if Draco didn't want to believe that he might be feeling something towards the V.S.W, no one can make him. So he went on believing that she was only taking him one step closer to his rebellion and if he had known that if he had accepted the truth earlier, what happened later wouldn't have really mattered, but then again, how was he supposed to know that?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron stomped by very fast past them and the V.S.W looked like she wanted to jump under the table but resisted the urge. She caught him staring and stared right back. Honestly, who did she think she was?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to find Scarhead standing there. "Mind if I have this dance?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Horror appeared across his face and he wasn't thinking very clearly, so he said what he said next. "Ugh! Never, Potter. What do you think I am? Gay?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry had this look of disgust on his face as well and backed away. The air was filled with awkwardness until the V.S.W saved both of them. "Er," she began, "I think he was talking about me, Draco. Would you mind?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The truth sunk in and he shook his head slowly, horrified. Whoa. What just happened there?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry led the V.S.W onto the dance floor and they began to sway to the music, but Draco couldn't take his eyes off of them. How dare that damned Scarhead take away his S.W? Didn't he know that if Moaning Myrtle found out, she wouldn't be very happy?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Never, Potter. What do you think I am? Gay?" a voice mimicked Draco's. He turned around to find Pansy sitting there, looking smug. "You don't look SO good that even Potter wants you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe not," Draco replied, returning his attention to Harry and the V.S.W. "But I know dam well that Potter wishes he were me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco turned back to Pansy and the smug was still there. It reminded him very much of Blaise and for a minute there, he wondered where that whore was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"OH," Pansy said, standing up already although that ugly smile never left her face, "but you will wish you were him before the night is over."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What?" he asked, but she walked on without looking back. Something was up and knowing Pansy and Blaise, it wasn't anything good.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco turned around to the dance floor to find the V.S.W and Harry gone. He stood up and knocked over his chair in alarm and spotted them going out together. That bastard.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He went after them. He had a goal and that goal would expire that night if he didn't accomplish it. He needed the V.S.W. He needed her bad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The corridors were empty except maybe for a few hormonal teenagers. He grimaced at the moans and a funny thought ran through his head. Who was Moaning Myrtle snogging senseless in the darkness? But no matter because there were more important things to do right now.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He ran outside of Hogwarts and stopped in the dim moonlight, staring at the V.S.W's figure by the bottom of the stairs. What was she doing there all alone?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where'd Potter go?" Draco asked, stepping down until he was on the same step as she.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She didn't say anything for a while, but he didn't mind. They stood together in total silence until she finally looked up at him and took her hands in his. "Take me away from here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And that's exactly what he planned too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Before the door was even closed, their lips were already locked in a passionate, desperate kiss. He took off his robe and tried to take off hers, but stopped when she yelped in pain. Oops, seemed he grabbed hold of her hair as well.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The painful moment over, their lips locked again and he unbuttoned her blouse desperately, almost hungrily. He wanted her and he wanted her now.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, slipping his shirt off as well before unbuckling his trousers. He pulled off his boxers too and jumped on top of her, feeling her plump breast beneath him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her skin burned his and it ached to feel her skirt blocking him from the passageway. He pulled down her skirt, tearing at her panties, and threw them on the ground. Immediately, there was nothing between them and he knew that this was his moment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco ran his tongue along the smoothness of her stomach, loving the way her stomach tightened. He planted gentle kisses up her chest, along her neck, until his own lips reached hers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hungrily, she kissed him and he ran his hands over her breast, massaging the softness of it. She ran her hand along the nakedness of his back and there was nothing holding Draco back from going inside of her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, nothing except his conscious of course. Did he love her? That one question really baffled him and he didn't know if he did or not. If he slept with her, it wouldn't really have been that they got that far because he wanted her, not that he didn't want her. It's just that they were only there because of his stupid, stupid rebellion and-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Merlin's Beard, what did he just do?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The V.S.W wrapped her legs around Draco's legs, giving him permission to enter her, but he pulled away reluctantly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said when she protested.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror and it took everything not to look away. What has he turned into? He hurt so many girls and here was one more girl he was going to hurt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Not only that, he cared about her too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He opened the door and stopped dead in the doorway. Was that- no it couldn't be. But was it possible? Didn't he put that somewhere no one would find? He didn't tell anyone about it either, only one person knew where it was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The V.S.W looked up at him and the tears were visible in her eyes already. She knew what it was that she was holding and it crushed Draco to know that not only did he not complete his rebellion but that he hurt Ginny Weasley too. 


	11. How to Hide the Pain Ginny Weasley

A\N: Lol. I'm so sorry, that was my entire fault. The story was meant to be written like that, don't worry, it wasn't because I forgot stuff. It's just that well, the thing that Ginny's holding was only once mentioned in the first chapter and I think everyone forgot. I'm sorry because I really thought you guys would remember, but just because I did doesn't mean that you will. Anyway, that THING will be revealed in this chapter and you don't have to beat yourself up for not knowing. I'm sorry you all didn't understand it and that it was confusing. But read this and enjoy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
How to Hide the Pain-Ginny Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What had she done wrong? Had she touched the wrong places? Had she done the wrong things?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny didn't understand why Draco would leave her so suddenly. She had given up something she had wanted for so long earlier just because of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Earlier~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny stared past a spot right above Harry's shoulder. She couldn't make eye contact with him because she didn't want to hear what he would have to say to her about the C.L.S.P.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lucky for her, Ron went out before he could see anything, really, but Harry could still tell him and he could still give her a lecture about talking to a Malfoy. The last thing she needed was a lecture from The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She winced and looked into his emerald eyes, afraid of what she'll read in them. She's loved him forever, but she didn't love him now. Not anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I have to talk to you," he continued when she didn't say anything. "Can we go outside?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The first thing that came into her mind was: why would he want to take her outside to lecture her about the C.L.S.P? But then again, wouldn't that be good? At least no one would hear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then the second thing that ran through her mind was: But what about the C.L.S.P? She couldn't just leave him sitting over there.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny glanced over in the C.L.S.P's direction and her heart sank. Blaise Zabini was sitting with him, a little too close if you wanted to know. Something surged through Ginny, like hatred towards Blaise, but she turned towards Harry again and nodded.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The third thing then was: the C.L.S.P could take care of himself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She let Harry lead her out of the Great Hall and into the dark corridors. He continued to walk until they were outside in the cold, but he didn't stop. It was obvious he was headed for the lake, but Ginny dug her heels into the ground and made him stop.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I think this is far enough," she said. "Don't worry, they won't hear from here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry frowned, but he shrugged. "I guess you're right," he said. "Look, Ginny, I know you love Draco, but-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"-But he's a Malfoy and Malfoys and Weasleys shouldn't be together, blah- blah-blah, I know, Harry," she said. "I know this whole speech that you and Ron both have. I know you just want to protect me from getting hurt, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was uncomfortable silence for a long time and Harry seemed uncomfortable. Had she hit a soft spot or something? The dark-haired boy rubbed his head absent-mindedly and nodded slowly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, that," he said even slower. "But onwards. Ginny, I don't think Malfoy is the one for you. I think you deserve someone so much better."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny stared at Harry and nodded, but her mind was on something else. Harry knew that she loved Draco? Since when did he know that she loved Draco? How did he even know that she loved Draco when she didn't even—know?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And who do you think is better than Draco?" she asked quietly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Weren't you listening to what I was saying?" he asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Just answer the damn question," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry seemed taken aback by what she said, but answered anyway. "Well, as I was saying before, there is someone for you way better than that Malfoy. I mean, look at all the bachelors as Hogwarts, not to mention the bachelors who are right in your face."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did she love Draco?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm not telling you to get with anyone in particular, but just look at your choices--" Harry dragged on.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Why would Harry say that she loved Draco-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Though I do know someone who's completely in love with you--"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When she didn't think she was-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"-Ever since the year has begun. He's never noticed it before, but he does like you--"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-In love-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"-A lot more than he's actually admitted to himself--"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-With Draco-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, Ginny." Harry finished.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And I think I'm in love with Draco," she said quietly, finally realizing what was true. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry blinked at her a few times. "What?" he asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You heard me," she said to him, looking him square in the eyes now. "I should have realized it underneath the table. I had wanted him to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him because I wouldn't let myself believe that I could actually love a Malfoy. I lost the bet."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry seemed more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I should have realized it," she continued as if Harry hadn't said anything. "I should have realized that I do care what people think about me, but I won't anymore," she concluded. "I want to be with Draco and that's final."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny refocused on Harry and blinked as if coming out of a trance. "Sorry, Harry, but you're too late."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then she walked to the stone steps of Hogwarts and the double doors opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Present~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She did care about what people thought about her and to make up for that sin, she let Draco take her. Why not? She wanted to be with him and she didn't even know it until Harry said so. She loved Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny glanced at the door into the lavatory and sighed. How does she always get herself into situations like this?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shifted on the bed and stuck her hands underneath the pillow. What would she tell Draco though? Would he be afraid if she admitted that she loved him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was that? Underneath the pillow was a small book made out of fine leather. She pulled it out and turned on the lamp on the bedside table.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise Zabini-one night  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy Parkinson-One hour  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was all this? She continued to flip through the pages until she reached the last page with writing on it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pravarti Patil-one week  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny Weasley-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beside her name, there was no time or whatever. What was going on?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The bathroom door opened and the C.L.S.P was in the doorway. Seeing him made her realize something for the first time since she's been with him and tears filled her eyes. How could he be so cruel?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Is this all a game?" she asked him through tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The C.L.S.P seemed shocked, but he was always a good pretender. He was only feigning shock so she wouldn't realize what was really going on. But she knew what was going on. She should have known all along.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You don't understand." The C.L.S.P tried to say.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, but she does," a voice said from the doorway. "She understands completely except for one more thing."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise Zabini was standing there, leaning against the doorway as if she owned it. Her body was arched very seductively and she smiled lazily.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up, Blaise," the C.L.S.P said threateningly, his voice filled with ice. "I told you to shut it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I said I would after that day if you would just--" she let the rest travel, letting Ginny imagine what else happened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"When was this?" Ginny demanded, standing up with the satin sheets wrapped around her thin body. "What is this?" she asked, holding up the leather- bound booklet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise laughed silkily and walked towards her. She sneered and ran a hand gently down Ginny's face. "His little—silver book, you can say."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Silver book?" Ginny asked. She turned to Draco and glared at him. "One hour? One night? What is all this? A date on who you slept with? Whose pants you got into?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When the C.L.S.P didn't say anything, Ginny laughed and looked back at Blaise. It didn't seem like she would be getting any answers from Draco. "He slept with you not too long ago, huh? To keep your mouth shut about all of this."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Just two days ago, I would say," Blaise said. "If I had my own little Silver Book, I'd put: Draco Malfoy-less then one second."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco to see if he would argue against it, but he stood against the doorway, unable to look her in the eye. That was all she needed. Ginny grabbed her things and ran out without dressing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She fell hard for him and expected him to catch her, but he let her fall until she hit rock bottom. Ouch.  
  
A\N: Wow...so sorry about this chapter. I don't think it came out as good as I thought it was supposed to. I was so tired, I wrote this late into the night. If you think I should redo this chapter, leave it in your review and I'll redo it. Thanks for reading. 


	12. How to Admit You Love Your Best Friend H...

A\N: I made the biggest mistake. Whoops. But lets just pretend that Ginny ran into the corridors and dressed herself before she went running to her dorm. I didn't even realize what I had written until it was up and everyone was leaving reviews saying wouldn't she be running around nude? I didn't understand it at first, but I went back to read it over and realized my mistake. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
How to Admit You Love Your Best Friend- Hermione Granger  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione stayed afterward to watch Professor Flitwick charm the beautiful room away. Was Valentines really over already? You wait your whole life for something and when it comes, it disappears again as if it's never happened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She rested her chin on her hand and sighed heavily. Her row with Ron earlier didn't go very well. Truth was, she hated having a row with him, but she couldn't help it. It was like he knew what he was doing to her, but he was doing it on purpose.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The cupids that danced around the room and in the air were still around. They flew around her head and threw little hearts at her, but she brushed them all away. Valentines was supposed to be happy and filled with love, not all this arguments. She was so tired.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After the argument with Ron earlier, he stormed off and Hermione had settled into a chair to have a good cry. Why did he affect her so badly? The arguments before never really bothered her so much, but why was this one so affective? What made this one different from the ones in the past?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat and yelped in surprise when she turned to see Riley still sitting beside her. How long had he been sitting there, waiting for her? She almost forgot he came as her date and she felt bad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, streaked with tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Why was he apologizing? She was the one who should apologize to him. "No, I'm sorry," she insisted. "I'm the one who acted like a jerk tonight."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Riley didn't say anything, but a little smile played on his lips. "You weren't a jerk, Hermione," he said, even quieter. "Things like that happen. We do crazy things when we're in love."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did she just hear him right? Hermione raised her eyebrows for him to explain himself. In love? When had she been in love with him? "No," she said, trying to explain herself before it was too late and he misunderstood her. "No, don't get me wrong, Riley, but it's just--"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He held up a hand and stopped her before she could continue. "No, don't get me wrong, Hermione. You're a lovely woman, but you don't have to act like that to show someone that you love them. You don't have to try to get my attention by yelling at me. You don't have to hide your true feelings from me by being cold hearted."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Riley was really nice, but she just didn't seem interest in him. He cared for her and made it visible without having to hide anything, but Riley just wasn't—  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm not in love with you, Riley," she said. "I'm not yelling at you to get your attention and I'm not being cold hearted to hide what's really inside. I'm doing that to Ron, not you." .  
  
.  
  
He just wasn't Ron. Hermione looked up at Riley to see a knowing smile on his face. He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "That's exactly my point," he said and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She stared after him, surprised at what he's just done. He's just made her admit to herself that she loved Ron. Did she really?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The last cupids that Professor Flitwick weren't able to catch were flying around her again and they were throwing heart confetti into her hair, but she didn't care this time. Nothing mattered now, just getting to Ron and telling him how she felt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione stood up from her chair and dashed madly out of the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick called something after her, but she didn't hear it. She ran out into the corridors and raced upstairs wildly. If only she knew where he had went.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was in a dark corridor when she stopped, looking in two other separate corridors. Where was he? Would he be upstairs? Or would he have gone somewhere more quieter with that tall girl? Hermione was out of breath and despair was filling her heart. What if he didn't want to talk to her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione caught a moving figure from the window and walked to it. She looked outside and caught Ron with the tall girl. They were heading towards the lake and she felt she had to catch up to them. If she didn't get him now, she didn't know what would happen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She dashed back down the stairs two at a time. She almost lost her balance more than once, but caught herself just in time. When she reached the landing and the double doors outside, she went out. The grass was wet and it marred her outfit, but she didn't care.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The lake would just be up ahead. If she ran a little faster, she might be able to catch Ron.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But he wasn't there. They weren't there. Hermione stopped in front of the lake and fell to her knees, tears slipping down her face. She was too late. They could be anywhere and she would never be able to find him. Never able to tell him how she really felt until it was too late.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione?" someone asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked up and was surprised to find Harry behind her. "I saw you running out here. What's wrong?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Did you see Ron?" she asked him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The black haired boy shook his head sadly. "I only saw him a while ago with that tall girl. Ginny, I think he really likes her."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She stood up and turned around at the noise of shuffling. A little way off, by a tree, she could faintly make out the forms of two people. The taller person was doing most of the kissing, her arms around the other while the shorter one didn't do much.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry lit his wand and Ron pulled away from the tall girl to look at them. At the sight of Hermione, Ron pushed the taller girl away and then things happened so quickly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione turned around and pushed past Harry. They called after her, but she didn't listen to them. Why was this happening to her? Why did she realize that she loved Ron just to end up hurt? Was this what was meant to happen all along? Could it be that Ron planned this with Riley?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was so confused. Hermione didn't even see where she ran. She continued to run until she reached Hogwarts, and despite how tired she was, she ran upstairs and through the corridors towards Gryffindor Common room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But just when she reached the second landing, Ron caught her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him, but she couldn't look at him because she looked like a tomato. Her eyes were red and tears were leaking down her face ceaselessly. Shouldn't there be a limit to how much a person should cry?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione," he said, shaking her shoulders to make her look at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How could she ever look at him again? She just caught him kissing, it wasn't like they were sleeping together, but it still hurt because when she finally realized she loved him, he was with someone else.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione, please," Ron begged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please what? Didn't he realize how much he was hurting her? She wished he would just go away forever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Stop doing this to me, Ron," she yelled at him. "Stop pretending like you don't realize what's going on here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione, you're getting this all wrong," he said, trying to make her listen to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What am I getting wrong?" she asked, yelling at him. "I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What does it matter to you anyway?" he said, his old self returning. "You don't care about me. You have that Hufflepuff."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shook her head. This was who she loved? Of all the guys, of Riley she loved Ron?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione was going to yell at him, unleash the fury she felt inside for him, but padding footsteps behind her made her turned around. Ginny was running up the stairs, bare footed. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she jumped into the bushes and wrestled for hours with someone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed and forgetting about her own problems.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The younger girl shook her head, tears sliding down her own face. Ron turned around to see his sister in distress and the hardness to his face vanished. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her upstairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione followed suit as well and everything of their own problems were forgotten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When upstairs, she cleaned Ginny up and put her to bed. She was really tired and she was afraid to be left alone, so Hermione stayed with her until she fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An hour later, Hermione came down the stairs to find Ron still on the couch. He looked up at her anxiously, worried for his sister. Was this what she saw in Ron? He could be a bloody prat at times, but when it comes to caring for someone, he does it deeply.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She's asleep," Hermione informed him, taking a seat next to him. It was awkward between them, but what happened wasn't important. Only Ginny was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm glad," he said. "What happened?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure whether he was asking about Ginny or her, but she didn't answer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he said softly after a while of tense silence. "I really am."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't be," she replied. "It's not like we're together or anything. I mean, we're just friends. You're allowed to be with anyone you want to."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione," he said, reaching a hand out to her, but she pulled back. She wasn't sure she could handle his touch. If she got any closer to him, tears would come rushing back and they would never end.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't," she commanded softly. "This is about Ginny. Let's not talk about that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron did as told and sat by himself. Hermione sat there silently as well until the time was too late and then she went up to bed. Ron didn't stop her like he's never done before and still Hermione wondered why it was he she fell in love with and whether he should be fortunate or not. 


	13. How It Hurts to Have Hurt the One You Lo...

A\N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Sorry this came out a little late, but I was just so busy. I spent Spring Break in L.A and being lazy, sitting around when I could be writing and so I'm sorry. Anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for and leave me lots of reviews.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
How it Hurts to have Hurt the One You Love- Draco Malfoy  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The silence between them was thick. Draco stood there, glaring at Blaise who looked at him smugly. He could have murdered her right there. It was all her fault that Ginny got hurt. If she hadn't said anything, Ginny never would have found out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He wanted to stop her earlier when she ran away. He wanted to hold her against him, to feel her heart beating against his, and to tell her that he was sorry. He never meant to hurt her, it was never his intentions.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's all your fault," he spat at the girl before him. "You hurt Ginny."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise crossed her arms over her chest and sat down casually, picking up his silver book that Ginny dropped on the ground in her haste to get away from him. She flipped through it and stopped on the last page with writing on it where Ginny's name was. "Your week's up," she said to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco glanced at the clock that read exactly midnight, but it didn't bother him. So what if he didn't get into Ginny's pants. All he wanted now was to make her happy the way she was before.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You planned this out, didn't you?" he accused Blaise, his voice calmer than he felt. "You were the only one who knew where I kept this damned thing."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In three quick strides, he was around the bed and in front of Blaise. He grabbed the silver book in her hands and threw it into the fire, watching the flames lick it into ashes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blaise smiled even more smugly and stood up. She was as tall as he was and their bodies clashed together, but Draco didn't feel what he would have if that had been Ginny. He stood his ground and glared right into Blaise's brown eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I told you that if you gave me what I wanted, I would keep my mouth shut," she whispered, her breath dancing along his cheeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco pushed her away harshly and she fell back onto the bed where she had been sitting. He glared down at her, remembering what had taken place just a few days ago.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco slipped off her shirt and began to kiss lovingly down her neck. He didn't want Blaise, but he wanted to do this to her, he wanted to do this so she'll keep her mouth shut because he couldn't let Ginny find out the truth. What would Ginny think of him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What would she think of him doing that right now? Draco paused on his way to unbuckling Blaise's bra. Ginny would hate him if she found out that he slept with her. But he had to do it, didn't he? Blaise would tell Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco continued on his way to her bra and unbuckled it. His fingers slid down her back and Blaise let out a voice deep inside her throat. He laid her down on his bed and she opened her legs so he could lie between it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She tugged his shirt off of him and he let her, still kissing down her neck until he reached her soft breasts. For an instant, Draco looked up, but instead of Blaise's face, he saw Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He jumped back in surprise and stared at Ginny who slowly returned to looking like Blaise again. "What's the matter?" Blaise asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and threw Blaise's clothes back at her. "Get out," he growled at her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"We had a deal," she protested.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He didn't say anything. Blaise dressed herself and went to the door, but before she left, she turned back to him. "This isn't over," she threatened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It took everything of his not to slap her. He didn't hit woman although it was a very tempting thing right now. "Get out of here right now," he growled at her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked up at him in fright because she's never seen him this mad before. Draco never got mad like this. He was always cool and collected although his heart never was. But this, this was just too much. Blaise made him lose Ginny and he would never forget that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Get out!" he shouted when Blaise still didn't budge. The girl jumped out of the bed and walked away. When she reached the door, she didn't stop but continued on her way. When he was sure she was gone, he collapsed into his bed and laid there for hours.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What would he tell Ginny now? She knew his secret and she hated him, he'd be lucky if her brother didn't kill him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but his night was filled with nightmares of Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * * .  
  
.  
  
She wasn't at breakfast that morning. Mudblood Granger was there with Scarhead and Weasley, but his V.S.W wasn't there. Could he blame her? It was Blaise's fault after all. If that girl had stopped trying to mess with his life, everything would have been okay.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The porridge in his bowl was drying up, but he didn't touch it. He sighed heavily and glanced at the people who were staring at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That morning when he entered the Great Hall, he was bombarded with questions about last night. Everyone wanted to know how it was, whether he got it or not. But Draco didn't answer any of them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He shot Blaise a glare who happily answered the questions that she was asked. Damn her to hell for all he cared.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco stood up and strode out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a hushed silence. Even the Dream Team was looking after him, something that would have pleased him earlier but didn't anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He needed to get out of there, out of that crowd that he was drowning in. He was so stupid, so crazy to do something like that. Had he known that this would effect his life, that Ginny would effect his heart, he never would have done this or chosen Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was outside and the cold air was beating against his face. He was freezing, his body shivering, but he didn't care. He stood in front of the lake and stared across it, wondering why he had to be who he was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Right then, Draco would have settled for being anyone else but himself. He wanted a life away from things like this, away from a heart that didn't agree with a brain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Half of him wanted to be pleased with what he did. It wanted him to take pride in what he had done to the Weasley's daughter, but the other half didn't want that. It wanted him to find her and to apologize. Which side to agree with? He had no idea.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco yelled in frustration and kicked the ground. His shining shoes were smudged with dirt, but he didn't rub it off. Instead, he kicked it more until it was so dirty, he couldn't recognize it to be his own shoes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Why did he have to be a Malfoy? He wanted to be someone else, even Potter would have been better. At least he wouldn't have to battle between being prideful and doing the right thing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The morning soon turned into afternoon, but he didn't go to class. He didn't think he would be able to face the V.S.W's brother. No, Ginny's brother. And it wasn't just that. He didn't think he could handle the pressure of being Draco Malfoy because being Draco Malfoy came with a price that he could not pay.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lunch came around and he popped his head into the Great Hall just to check if Ginny was in there, but she still wasn't. He waited in the corridors for her, but her friends came without her. At dinner, he went to check if she was there, but she still wasn't.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He's never done this for any other girl before. After he slept with them, he dumped them and never spoke to them again, except for the Slytherin girls maybe. But Ginny, she was a Gryffindor and it hurt him to know that he hurt her. That Blaise hurt her, that is. He didn't have anything to do with it. It was all Blaise's fault.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco headed down into the dungeon without a sense of direction. He was just walking where his legs were carrying him and it didn't matter where he ended up, as long as he didn't have to face reality.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The corridors led him on forever. He kept walking as if it was never going to end, but that thought didn't disturb him. He hoped it would never end because for it to end, it would mean that he had to turn back and he just didn't want to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Around each bend, everything got darker. The torch light seemed to be fading out, as if there was something foreboding back there and it didn't want Draco to go, or maybe it was simply hiding him, he didn't know.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Finally, the path came to an end and he stopped in front a stone wall, staring upwards where wall met ceiling. He stared at it for a long time, hoping that an answer will come to him, but nothing did. He grew tired then without having eaten anything all day. Draco slumped to his knees and kneeled there, staring blankly at the wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was this how it felt to soar and then fall? Because that was what Ginny did to him. That little time that she had spent with him, those short hours that they spent together felt like flying. And now, he felt like he was falling forever without anyone there to catch him when he reached rock bottom. Or was he supposed to be there to catch Ginny when she fell?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Something occurred to Draco that never did before. She had agreed to sleep with him, not because of his charm but because of something else. Ginny wasn't like the other girls he slept with, she didn't act anything like them. She was in control of herself and knew exactly what she wanted. If he thought she had slept with him because of his charms, he had been wrong.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was a little upset when he found her outside, but she agreed to sleep with him. Could it be that she—loved him as well? Did she love him too? Draco was so confused now.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It would have been better to think that she was like the other girls because he could leave her behind without caring much, but he couldn't. He cared about her and he cared that she loved him. Many other girls have fallen for him in the short days that they've been together and he knew that, but he just didn't care. At least he pretended not to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When he saw Pravarti Patil cry the day after he dumped her, it hurt him inside, it really did, but he just wouldn't let himself think of it. Why wouldn't he allow himself to? Because he believe what his father said. He believed that a Malfoy was never to look back on what he did, but he was going to because he was rebelling.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco was a rebellious Malfoy, so why should he still listen to his father? He loved Ginny, he cared about Ginny, and he would never hurt her the way he hurt the other girls. He had to apologize to her and tell her how he felt before it was too late.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And to apologize to her, wouldn't that mean that it was his fault she got hurt? The truth hurt, but it was true. He was the one who hurt Ginny, not Blaise. True, if it hadn't been for Blaise, Ginny wouldn't have found out, but it was he who made up this stupid idea to rebel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco felt like kicking himself, but there was time for that later. A wave of dizziness struck him and he slumped to the ground, having gone unconscious before he even hit the stone floor.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * * .  
  
.  
  
The Hospital Wing was cool and comforting. The throbbing in his head was beginning to go away and he could finally hear himself think. It felt like a dream, that whole episode with Ginny and the rebel thing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco settled into the pillow for comfort. As far as he knew, he needed to speak with Ginny. He needed to apologize to her and tell her how sorry he was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Easy you may think, but it's not. He was a Malfoy after all and to tell someone he was sorry would be like his father telling him how much he loved him. But that's not the point. The point is that Draco was going to apologize, whether Ginny was going to hear him out or not.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The door into the Hospital Wing opened and he heard footsteps scuttling throughout the chamber until they came to a rest by his bed. Draco, not wanting to speak with anyone right now who wasn't Ginny, closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Whoever the person was, they took a seat by his bed and he could hear robes shuffling like they reached out a hand, but decided against it. Draco kept his eyes closed, afraid he'll open his eyes to see someone sitting there that he didn't want to see.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Pravarti Patil asked, her words coming out so low, Draco had to strain to hear. "I know you don't care that you ever dated me or that you ever slept with me but I do. After I gave myself over to you, it's like you became a part of me or something because I can't really think about anything else but you. You're always on my mind and it should be a crime to want someone so much, especially if they were off limits."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco's insides shriveled up. He's never thought about this before. All he cared about in the past was to get what he wanted; he never even stopped to consider how this would affect the girls who were involved.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lavender told me," she continued on. "You were with her right before you were with me. And then I just found out that after me, there was Ginny. What do you think you're playing at? Is this some sick joke to see how many girls you can sleep with because I know for sure you did not get into Ginny's pants."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The words stung Draco. He never meant to hurt anyone, although hadn't he known all along that someone would? He knew what he was getting himself into, he just hadn't cared. Not until now when everything was going so wrong.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You never cared about any of us," Parvarti's voice was getting even lower, Draco resisted the urge to open his eyes and shake her to make her speak louder. "We were all just another girl and I guess that's okay. I mean, it has to be because we don't have any choices right? I can't tell you what to do nor can anyone else and I'm not here to tell you what to do. I just want you to stop hurting girls. I just want you to stop hurting Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"We're older and we've been through all kinds of heartbreak, but she's younger," Pravarti's words were so true and it struck Draco's heart. "She hasn't experienced betrayal until you came along and I wish you wouldn't do this anymore. I wished you would just tell her how you really felt because I know you love her in some kind of demented ways that you Malfoys do. Why am I telling you this? Because I know what it feels like to be hurt by you and I don't want her to feel the same thing. She's not my sister, this is really supposed to be her brother's job, but I'm doing it for him since he doesn't know yet. If I don't have a chance for you, then give her a chance. She deserves it after all she's been through."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then he heard more robes shuffling, footsteps padding away, the door closing with a silent thud, and then everything was silent, eerily silent. Draco opened his eyes to stare after the door, afraid of what he's done to all these girls who deserved so much better. They all deserved better, especially Ginny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He'll leave her alone if that's what she decided, but he'll need to hear that from her before he made his decision. He would find her and apologize to her before he made sure she never saw his face again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * * .  
  
.  
  
Draco walked through the corridors, heading down into the dungeons. His hands dug deep into his pockets and he hung his head low. He just got out of the Hospital Wing after a long lecture from Madam Pomfrey about eating correctly and all he wanted to do was find Ginny and get it over with. The sooner he's out of her life, the better it'll be.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He pulled his hands out of his pockets and stared at the letter in it. He received it just a while after Parvarti had left. It was a letter from his father and it was exactly what his fate would be, all decided by his father.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His life was already planned out for him, a path that began from beneath his feet until the end. All his father wanted him to do was walk it, although he found it hard to do that. He's come upon many obstacles, all of which he passed. He's gotten lost a couple of times, having found his way back, but now, he's standing before a fork in the road and he couldn't decide which way to go. Would he continue to follow the path that his father laid before him, or make his own path, all of which is still a jungle?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco crumbled the paper with one hand and threw it on the ground, unaware that he was being watched. He looked up from where he had been staring at the cobblestones and found himself looking into angry brown eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He's chosen his path a long time ago; he's only gone astray when Ginny came into his life. But that would end there because he wasn't going to go down that path of jungle. His father laid a path for him, a future that he could see, not something that was kept hidden from him like a secret. 


	14. How to Give a Malfoy a Good Beating Ron ...

A\N: Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you. Wow, I don't know how many times I can write that down, but I know that I can do it forever. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and for everyone who didn't review but did read. You guys are just rather shy, so I won't push you to do something you don't want to do. Lol. But anyway, still, thanks. And yeah, it's a good thing that Parvarti was able to stick some sense into that thick head of Draco's. And don't worry, Draco may choose the wrong path, but we'll still love him right? And if he chooses the right one, we still love him. Lol. Okay, bai. Lemonskittle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
How to Give a Malfoy a Good Beating- Ron Weasley  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He's never been this confused in his whole life. He's always known what he wanted and now, nothing is the same. He's so confused, he just wanted the world to freeze so he could think and sort out his thoughts; his feelings.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione caught him with Tina, but he hadn't meant for that to happen. He was angry with her. He hated the way that Hufflepuff kept pawing at her and he tried to point that out, but Hermione only got angry. She was such a complicated girl.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wait, that's not right. All girls are complicated, so why does he even try to understand them? Ron ran a hand through his red hair and let out a breath of frustration.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He can't do this anymore. Ron can't sit around and watch as Hermione threw her life away with some guy who didn't even deserve her. The only person good enough for her is him and he's going to make sure she knew that because that is the truth. Ron is the only person who understood her. He's known her for seven years now and there isn't another guy at Hogwarts who knew more about her than she did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, Harry did too, but Hermione didn't love Harry. Hermione loved him and it's by time he told her that he loved her as well.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron threw open the curtains that enclosed his bed and jumped out of it, startling Neville who gave a yelp and ducked. "Sorry!" Ron yelled, more excited than he's ever been before. For seven years, he's been immature, pretending he didn't have any feelings for Hermione when truth is, he did. He loved her and it's time that he grew up and became a man.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He raced down the flight of stairs and practically flew into the common room. He almost sped right past Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, but their sobbing stopped him. It wasn't out of sympathy that he stopped because nothing would stop him now that he had his mind set on something, but it was the sentence that connected Ginny's name with Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's name should never be in the same sentence with Draco Malfoy's because it was not meant to be used like that. Ron turned back to face the girls and stared in horror, realizing what they were saying. How could he not have known? How could he not have noticed how much that boy has been hanging around his sister?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well actually, he knew the answer to that. He's been too busy with his own stupid problems that he didn't see what was going on with his sister. He's been so thick headed that he didn't realize the trouble she was in or the love that Hermione had for him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Draco wouldn't open his eyes, but I think he heard me," Parvarti was telling Lavender, oblivious that Ron was listening to them. "I told him that he should tell Ginny how he feels. Do you think I did the right thing?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lavender nodded and took Parvarti into a hug. "Of course you did," she said soothingly to the other girl. "Maybe it's too late for us, but Ginny still has a chance. She deserves to be happy."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How long has he been fooling around with my sister?" Ron asked, outraged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The two girls turned to face him in alarm. They wouldn't look at him in the eyes, their eyes filled with fears. He couldn't blame them. He was afraid of himself right then too. He was so angry, so mad at himself that he just wanted to hurl something against the wall, something named Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled. His face was turning red with anger and it took everything not to go over to the girls and shake information out of them. "Tell me now!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Let's be reasonable about this, Ron," Parvarti said, her voice weak with fear and grief. "He loves her and you can't stop that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"He loves her my arse!" Ron replied, turning around to storm out of the common room. "All he wants to do is have his way with her and leave the way he did to every other girl. You two are proof of that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron threw a glance over his shoulder and saw the bewilder look that passed between the girls. He continued to walk away. He didn't care about anything else but beating the crap out of Malfoy. "It's not like that," Parvarti shouted after him, Lavender following close behind her. "You don't understand that he's changed. He doesn't want to hurt Ginny. He loves Ginny."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He loves Ginny? Ginny may be in love with him, something that Ron isn't sure of, but he knows for sure that Draco does not love her back. It's just a sick game that Draco has been playing and Ginny was naïve enough to fall for it. "He does not love my sister," Ron said, turning around to face the terrified girls. "The only thing that Draco Malfoy loves is himself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron turned to go, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione climbing up the steps towards them. She looked confused, staring from Ron to Parvarti and then Lavender. "Don't, Ron," she said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
At first, he didn't know what to make of this. Hermione telling him not to do it? Not to do what? Unless she knew. But if she knew, wouldn't she have told him? "You knew and you didn't tell me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I knew you were going to do something like this, that's why I didn't tell you," she explained, walking towards him. "She told me, but she made me promise not to tell you, not until you were ready and you know what? She's right. You're just not ready."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then something occurred to Ron. He's never thought about it, never even considered it, but now he knew. It must be true. "That night," he said, looking at Hermione, willing her to remember. "That night on Valentines. We found Ginny messed up. He tried to rape her didn't he?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione shook her head to deny it, but Ron wasn't hearing any of it. He walked past her and raced down the flight of stairs down to the dungeon where he knew he would find Draco. At first, he thought Hermione was following him, but when he was actually in the darkness of the dungeons, she wasn't behind him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron continued down the dark corridor, searching for Draco. He would get into their common room if he had to, he didn't care. No one hurts his sister and he would make sure that Draco knew that. Draco of all people should have known that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To his satisfaction, Draco was right where Ron wanted him to be. Ron stood in the shadows and watched the blonde walk towards him, wondering when he should jump out of the shadows and attack him. But then Draco stopped to pull out a parchment inside his pockets. Ron watched carefully as Draco crumbled the letter and threw it to the ground.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The blonde was troubled. Ron blinked and Draco was looking at him, his face knitted into a frown. "Ginny?" he asked at first.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you think she'll want to see you, bastard?" Ron spat, stepping out of the darkness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco wasn't affected by Ron's presence. He didn't seem one bit surprise by Ron's sudden appearance; actually, it was almost like he expected it. "Oh, it's you," Draco said. "Tell your sister that I'm sorry."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What nerve he had! Ron was so angry, he could have strangled Draco to death. "First you rape her and now you want me to tell her that? I'll kill you Malfoy!" Then he lunged at the blonde who was surprised by his out burst.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron tackled Draco to the ground and plunged a fist against his cheeks. Pain shot through Ron's hands, but he didn't care. He picked up Draco by his robes and slammed him against the stone wall, not hard enough to do any serious injuries. He plunged another fist into the blonde's stomach and received a satisfying grunt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco pushed away from the wall and out of Ron's grasp. He was bent over, breathing out hard, trying to catch his breath. Ron raced towards him to tackle again, but Draco was quick. He dodged Ron and grabbed the redhead by the robe from behind, sending him crashing against the wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron hit the wall and felt his head connect with it. It didn't split open, but he felt dizzy, his vision turning against him. He was trying to regain his sight, blinking away the black dots but Draco sent his face to one side with his fist.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco tried for another sock, but Ron bent down and slammed Draco to the ground. He got a few punches to the blonde's flawless face, causing blood to trickle from his nose and mouth. There was a gash on Draco's forehead where blood was pouring out from, blinding him and Ron was satisfied. He tried to land another hit, but Ginny's shouting stopped him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, running towards them. "Stop it now, Ron!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her small hands came around his shoulders and pulled him off of Draco, sending him crashing to the ground. He opened his eyes to stare at her. She was picking Draco up, helping him stand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What was she doing? That wasn't her brother. It's he she should be helping out, not Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, lifting his head onto her lap.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He stared up into her concerned face and he wondered why he was so lucky. There were tons of guys that Hermione could have chosen and yet she chose him. Why? Didn't she know that she could have done so much better? "Yeah," he nodded.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny was steering Draco away from them. He had his arm slung over her shoulder, leaning half of his weight on her and she didn't even mind. They continued to walk away until Ron picked up his head to look after them. "Why, Ginny?" he asked weakly. "How can you love someone who won't love you back?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They stopped and stood there for a long time. Finally, Ginny turned back to him slowly and stared at him for even longer, but maybe that was just him. Sadly, she shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask Hermione."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then she turned around with Draco and they walked away. Ron's head fell against Hermione's lap again and he stared up at her. Ginny was right. "That's a really good question," he said. "How can you love someone who won't love you back?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's face and she stared at her hands. "We have to get to the Hospital Wing," she said, her voice shaking. It scared him how close she was to sobbing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Please answer me," he said. "How can you still love me when the chances are that I won't ever love you back?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione pulled him into a tight hug, although it was awkward with him lying down. His hands brushed her skirt and he felt something wet. Ron brought his hand up to his face behind her and screwed his eyes up to make- out the liquid on his hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blood. Why did Hermione have blood on her skirt? Then Ron realized what happened. When he hit his head against the wall, he did split his head. "Do you love me, Hermione?" he asked her, his voice small. He was starting to get dizzy and there were so many black dots, he thought he was going to black out. "Because I love you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He wished he saw the expression on her face or her reaction because he fainted as soon as the words left his lips. 


	15. How to Hide the Pain Ginny Weasley

AN: Thank-you so very much for all the reviews. I try my best for my reviewers and you all know that. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much and I hope you realize the end is approaching fast. I've enjoyed writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as well. Maybe as soon as I'm done with this little fic, I'll be able to return to the other ones that I've left behind. Don't forget to review.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Fifteen  
  
How to Control Your Pain – Ginny Weasley**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She supported his weight until they reached the girl's bathroom on the third floor. His head was leaned against hers, his arms around her shoulder. She had one hand behind him and the other trying to keep him on her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She didn't understand why she was doing this. He hurt her and she was angry with him, but there was a part of her that could not let him go, not until she got an explanation. Doesn't she deserve that much? Doesn't everyone else deserve that much?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny set him on linoleum ground and tore a piece off of her tattered robe where it dragged on the ground. She wet it with faucet water and came back towards him. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. His face was screwed up in pain and blood was starting to dry, marring his perfect face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He didn't look like the boy who hurt her. Heck, he didn't even look like Draco Malfoy anymore. He just looked like an ordinary boy, not a Slytherin. A boy who could love her in return.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mentally, she slapped herself. What was she doing? She could not be thinking like this about him when he hurt her just a few days ago. She wanted to hate him, she needed to hate him so she wouldn't hurt so much, but there was a part that would not let her. When Hermione came to tell her that Ron was going after Draco, her heart jumped out. She felt the need to save him even after all he's done to her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny carefully put the cold cloth against Draco's face and he winced, making pain course through her heart. His eyes shot open and he caught her hands, holding it a few inches from his face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She suddenly felt conscious. Her eyes were still red from crying over him and she hadn't combed her hair ever since classes ended. Her face flamed from how close she was standing to him, her legs on either side of his own since she was trying to get as close to him as possibly to clean his face up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That hurts," he whispered, his warm breath on her cheeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Time seemed to stop. Ginny felt compel to fall against him, to let him take her into his grasp and hold him in her arms forever, but her told her no. He was the one who hurt her, she can't trust him anymore. He's proved to her why.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny avoided his gaze and pulled her hands from his. She continued to wipe away the dried blood, ignoring how much he made her heart beat. He continued to stare at her, wincing every now and then, but Ginny ignored him. She could not lead on that she still wanted him, that she still wished he would hold her in his arms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sorry about what Ron did," Ginny said, concentrating on her hands. "He gets like that all the time. All my brothers do actually. I'm the only girl, not to mention the baby and they feel the need to protect me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco kept staring at her, maybe hoping that she'll return his gaze, but she didn't glance at him once. Maybe because she's afraid that one glance into his eyes would lose her forever. "I deserved it," he answered, his voice still a whisper. "I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm an arse."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An arse? He was far more than an arse. Ginny stood up and went to the sink to wash out the blood-stained cloth. She twisted it and brought it back to Draco's face, still avoiding his eyes. "I should never speak to you again," she said softly, but it was more to herself. "I want to hate you, but I need to know. What were you after? What did you want from all these girls you slept with?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He seemed reluctant to answer. Draco glanced upwards and his lips rose to one side, followed by a soft scoff like he wished she wouldn't ask him that question. "It's stupid," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't even know why I did it in the first place. Now, I wished I hadn't."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny slowly dabbed around the cut on his forehead. She was silent, listening to the reasons behind Draco's cruelty. "I hate my father," he continued, no longer looking at her. "Ever since I turned seventeen, he's been on my case, pushing me to do things that I don't want to do. I was angry that he thinks he has the right to control my life, so I wanted to prove to him that he has no control over anything."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her hands shook, rinsing out the cloth. She never knew that he hated his father. She's always thought that since he was such an arse, he was being just like his father, but she never knew that he didn't want to be just like his father. But what confused her more was, how could a parent force his child to be something that he's not?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"When I returned this year, I set a goal to sleep with as many girls as I can," he said, still unable to look at her. "It started with Blaise, and then went onto Parvarti and so on. I asked them all never to let this out and as seeing as they were so, in love, you could say, they never opened their mouths. They thought it was just them and that maybe I'll come around, but I never do."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It hurt so much to hear the truth. She never once thought that maybe she was just Draco Malfoy's goal. That maybe, he never even loved her. She took a deep breath and braced herself for more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That one week ago, Blaise and Pansy said that there was one last girl who I haven't slept with yet and, Ginny, that was you," he finally turned to look at her, but Ginny looked down, away from his probing eyes. "At first, I didn't want to, but I knew it would work. You were Ginny Weasley and if ever my father found out, he would be outraged. So I took the plunge only to find that I hit rock bottom."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny held back her tears and went back to the sink. She studied Draco through the mirror and it made her so mad that she trusted him. He lied to her and made her believe that he was a good person, but it was all a lie. How does she know that he wasn't lying about his story right now?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Everything was going fine, Ginny," he said, a little louder this time, his voice holding disbelief. "I was so stupid to listen to Blaise and Pansy. I should have just left it at that, but I had to listen to them and come across you. It was so weird, so different from everything that I've ever felt before. You were so compelling, so beautiful, I found it hard to resist you. What started out as a game turned into something more and I could not continue with what I did anymore."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes to stop the tears that could not he held back any longer. They burned against her eyelids, but she refused to open them, afraid that Draco will see. "That I can understand," she said slowly, stopping the shaking in her voice. She sounded so weak, so helpless and she did not want Draco to see her like this. "But you had to lie to me, Draco. You made me believe you were someone you were not."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The pain was evident in Draco's eyes as well, but Ginny wouldn't think about it. She didn't want to fall in love with him all over again just to end up hurt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sorry. Inside, Ginny scoffed. He was sorry? How was sorry going to stop that endless pain in his heart? She hated him so much, she hated that she needed him so much that it scared her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to her. His presence behind her made her shiver and she felt like turning around, letting him take her into his arms. He took one step closer so he could hold her and Ginny let him. She let him get closer until his hands were snaking around her waist and she closed her eyes. If she didn't see this then she wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His chest was behind her head and she leaned it there, breathing in his intoxicating smell. She would have stayed in his arms forever, but Moaning Myrtle's wailing brought her back to reality. She couldn't do this. She could never do this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," she said breathlessly, stepping out of Draco's arms. "No. We can't. I can't. I have to go."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You still love me," he said certainly. "I know you do and you still want me. That's why you brought me here and cleaned me up."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't let him believe this because he'll hold it against her, so she shook her head and stared at him until she had control of her voice again. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice still a bit shaky. "No I didn't. I brought you up here to clean you up so you wouldn't be able to use anything against my brother."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then she turned on her heel and left Draco standing in there. How could she not? It still hurt too much to believe everything that Draco said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Down the hall, she shook her head at herself and almost fell against the wall. She almost fell for him the second time. How naïve was she going to be? She should learn from her mistake in the past. Michael was one of her examples and so was Harry. Why did she think that Draco would be any different?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But somehow, Ginny knew why. Because Draco loved her.  
  
.  
  
.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.  
  
.  
  
After dinner the next night, he found her again. She should have known that he was never going to give up until he had her forgiveness, but she didn't. She had no idea who Draco Malfoy was at the moment. When she fell for him, she thought she finally had an idea of who the cold-hearted, silver-eyed boy was, but now she knew she never did. She just knew what she thought was supposed to be him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
During dinner, she didn't eat much. Ron was in the hospital for a serious head injury and Hermione insisted to be by his side, so Ginny ate alone and no one pressed her to finish her plate. It was fine though. She didn't want to speak with anyone right then anyway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened between Ron and Malfoy?" one Gryffindor asked another.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," he answered the one who first asked it. "I heard that Malfoy started the fight and had Ron beat up pretty badly, but Ron had a come back and gave Malfoy a black eye."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," another Gryffindor said. "I heard that Malfoy tried to attack Ginny so Ron attacked him. They got into a really big fight and then Ginny pushed Ron into the wall to protect Malfoy. Moaning Myrtle from the girl's bathroom told me she saw them come in there together."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny stood up and glared at them. Didn't they know how much their words were tearing her apart? Didn't they realize how much she was hurting? How stupid could they be?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You don't know the story so why don't you just shut your traps," she yelled at them and turned on her heels. The whispers that usually filled the hall was about her that day and when she ran off, they silenced. Ginny wanted to run away and hide forever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She ran out of Hogwarts and towards the lake where she stopped. The air blowing south was whipping strands of red hair into her face so she used on finger to push them back. Stupid Malfoy was all that ran through her head.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How had she let him get so deep into her heart? Why didn't she stop when she knew he was going to be trouble? What was so sad was the fact that after all he's done, she still loved him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny," he said from behind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His voice was so sad, so depressed that she wanted to take him into her arms and never let go. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him, but she couldn't. No matter how much she loved him, she could never let him see it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny didn't bother to turn around. She knew that if she saw his face, she would cry, so she didn't even bother. The sun that was visible when she came out was starting to disappear and the sky was beautiful. It was like someone splashed the sky with orange and pink and lavender.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
If her heart wasn't so broken and her head was straight, she would have thought this was the perfect moment to have Draco kiss her, but her heart was broken and her head wasn't straight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny, what can I say?" he asked. "How can I put into words how I feel to make you forgive me again?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The wind blew the lake and it didn't look smooth like it always does. The surface was lumpy with tiny waves and it mirrored her heart because her heart was lumpy. It was broken and lumpy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't deserve your forgiveness," he said. "I know you hate me, but that was before I met you. That was before I fell in love with you and realized how much you meant to me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was she ever going to be okay again? Was she ever going to go through with life without thinking that men are scumbags? What if she never loved again? What if no one would ever love her the way that Draco loved her? If he ever even loved her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I've given everything up," he whispered pleadingly which wasn't very usually with the Malfoys. "I've thrown away the only book that would keep me from following in my father's footsteps, I've thrown away my freedom for you and you hate me. Ginny, something important is about to happen and I want to hear that you forgive me before I go. I don't want to go on, knowing that I hurt you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did Draco ever love her? He claimed that he did, but was it even true? He did make her fall in love with him just to rip out her heart, so could she believe him when he said that he loved her? Could she even trust those words he was saying?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Merlin's Beard, Ginny," he yelled angrily, his voice filled with desperation. "Please, just answer me. All I need is forgiveness."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
All he needed was forgiveness? That was all he needed from her? Before, he needed her to rebel and now he needs her to forgive him? When was he ever going to stop needing her for something so stupid?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny was so angry. She was so mad that she whirled around and glared at him, turning him into ice. "Is that all?" she asked, her voice drawing with sarcasm. "Are you certain that's all? Last time you needed me to rebel, now you need me to forgive you. What's next? You want me to shine your perfect shoes for you, Malfoy? You want me to dress you in the morning, make breakfast for you and send you off to school with a little baggie for lunch? You want me to make you another silver book and find you girls to rebel with because I'll do that. I'll do anything, Draco to help you rebel. I mean, why not? I've helped you rebel already, haven't I? But no, I'm not enough. You still need Hermione. Have you forgotten her? Oh yes, your father will be real angry. A mudblood, of course she'll be the perfect rebel. Go on, go. Or did you need me to tell her for you?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was seething with anger and her clenched fists were shivering. She wanted to love him but she wanted to hate him as well. She wished she could just make up her mind and let go.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," he answered quietly, staring at the ground.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then without thinking, she pushed him against a tree to the side and stared up into his face. She was shaking with fury and pain. "Well why not?" she asked him, her voice dripping with irony and then she laughed like she was mad. "Why wouldn't you want me to?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She's the perfect rebel, Malfoy," Ginny said, running her hand down his chest, feeling his stomach tighten. "She'll be so great and you can have sex with her, but you've got to watch out for my brother. He'll kill you the way he tried to yesterday. He's real protective, you know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny began to kiss him like she was insane and her hands unbuckled his pants. She slipped off his robes and her lips roam to his ears. She tugged at them and said hoarsely, "And you wouldn't even have to picture her face. You can pretend she's anyone the way you pretended with all those girls."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She began to tug his pants down while she still had her lips locked on his. Draco was breathless and he had his hands on the small of her back. She didn't want him, she just wanted to show him how it felt to be used and cast aside like it was nothing at all. "You didn't even care who they were," she said against his lips. "You didn't care that they had feelings and that you hurt them. All you care about was you and do you feel better now?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Merlin's Beard, they were going to make love by the lake. Ginny suddenly pulled away and she realized she had been crying. What was she about to do to Draco? She pulled away and sat on the ground, staring across the lake. She didn't want to glance at him. If she did, she'd jump into the lake and kill herself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny wanted him to feel her pain. She wanted him to have loved someone and feel like it was nothing. She wanted him to give to him what he gave to her, but if she did, that would mean she was as low as he was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She got up and ran against the wind towards Hogwarts. The cold burned her face and froze the tears on her cheeks, but she continued to run. She could never let Draco hurt the way she hurt. She still loved him too much.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the corridor where Ron and Draco fought yesterday, Ginny stopped and hid in the shadows. She didn't want to go upstairs yet because she would be bombarded with questions and she didn't want that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was a crumbled parchment by her and she absentmindedly picked it up, toying with it in her hands. She kept squeezing it in her hands to release the anger and when Draco came by, she stuffed it into her pocket so she'll stop the noise. When he passed by, she waited in the darkness, and then began her descent upstairs.  
  
.  
  
. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.  
  
.  
  
_In the pocket of her robe, the parchment was silent and small. It rode with her until it reached her dorm and then it stayed within the robe, hanging off a poster. It wasn't found until late the next morning when the time would have already been too late._


	16. How to Deal with Pansy Harry Potter

**AN**: Wow, I'm surprise you guys forgot what the letter was. No, do not worry, it's not a suicide note. I talked about the letter earlier in chapter thirteen before Draco sees Ron. If you go back, you'll see that Draco pulled a letter out of his pockets and it's from his father so he threw it on the ground before he caught Ron's angry eyes. Yes, that's it. It's that letter and you'll find out what it says in the next chapter because this is Harry's chapter. Thank-you all so much for your reviews and **Iliana**, glad you caught that mistake I made. When I write, I forget what I put in the other chapters and so I write something else. Oh yeah, and **Rosa di Corte**, I'm not going to write the Price of a Hero anymore. I will, but it won't be the sequel to the other story anymore. Thanks everyone. Lemonskittle  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Sixteen **  
  
**How to Deal with Pansy – Harry Potter**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Stars littered the night sky over Hogwarts, shining down on earth from millions and millions of light years away. The castle was dark except for a few windows of students who could not sleep that night, one of which shined from Harry Potter's own window.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seamus and his other mates were probably still up, worrying over where Harry was at the minute, seeing as it was late and he wasn't yet in bed. But it would be long before Harry went to bed. He needed to be out there, to watch the stars and try to pry out the images that were carved into his mind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He didn't want to believe that she was capable of doing it and yet he had witnessed it. She was the one who pushed Malfoy against the tree and assaulted his lips with her own. True, he had shown no resistance, but she was the one who did the doing. Ginny was guilty, Harry the witness of it all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Everything felt so different now. His image of Ginny, or who he thought she is was blurring with the image of what he's just witnessed. She was a confused girl, he's always known that, but could it possibly be that he was the one confused? He's known Ginny for many years now, but did he really? Could it possibly be that all he knew was what he thought she was?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The tentacles of the squid that lived in the lake broke the smoothness of the surface, sending ripples across the lake. It waved in the air for a second or so just to disappear back into its home. Did he feel lonely living out there? Harry's never heard of another squid out there beside him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the Forbidden Forest, some kind of creature howled in a desperate call for companionship. Funny how he wasn't the only one alone in the universe; Harry felt alone as well. Losing his parents and growing up with the Dursleys, he had been more than happy to attend Hogwarts but Hogwarts wasn't any easier. In fact, it was harder.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the Wizarding world, Harry was a hero and being a hero, he had something to live up to even if it was something that he might now be able to. Voldemort killed his family and he wanted revenge, but was vengeance the only way out? The pressure was building and Harry didn't know if he'd be able to handle it. He thought maybe if he trusted someone, had someone to trust and tell his everything to, it might be okay. That person had been Ginny at first, but was it really her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was so content on believing her to be someone she wasn't; to believe that she'll always be there whenever he needed her, but time was proving him wrong. She's over him and now she's got Malfoy and who does Harry have? He has no one and to be alone is what scared him the most.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The wind blew and trees whispered as if they were passing on a secret that Harry could not know. Their leaves rustled softly, their branches knocking against one another in an attempt to escape the pull of the wind. A regretful muscle twitched his lips upwards and Harry had a sudden image of what it would feel like in a world without him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It would be so easy to let go of everything right there and then. He could jump into the water and let everything go, ridding everyone who had him as a burden on their shoulders. He couldn't go on without knowing that someone in this world cared about him, that someone in this world loved him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did anyone even love him? It's so easy to fall in love, but did someone even love him? People were always falling in love with people who never loved them back. Did he want to be one of those people? He liked Cho Chang, but she proved that she wanted someone else. Ginny was in love with him, but he never saw her as anything else besides Ron's younger sister, his own sister. And now that he started to see something else in Ginny, she wasn't interested anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So why is that? Could it be that Harry wanted Cho, wanted Ginny because he knew he'll never have them. Because to think that he would actually have one of them was a scary thought. He wanted Cho, but when he actually imagined himself with her, it scared him beyond belief. He just wanted what he couldn't have because it would mean he'll never have it and he'll never have to commit himself to something. Commitment was a scary thing and Harry wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Solitude is never the answer," Dumbledore said gently from behind. How long the headmaster had been standing there, Harry'll never know. "Men have wasted away living in solitude, afraid to let people know what's inside of them."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry turned slowly to look at Dumbledore. He seemed to be getting older and older each day. How long would it be before Harry was alone? The fact that he might lose Dumbledore as well scared the heck out of him. Losing his parents and his godfather was enough. He didn't need to lose Dumbledore as well. "That's not the same thing I heard," Harry said quietly. "Solitude is a time to think, to sum up everything that's been scattered through our head."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was an odd twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Even at the strangest of times, he appeared to be so calm, so in controlled of his emotions. "That is true, Harry," he said. "But I was not speaking about now. I was telling you about the future; I was telling you about what it can hold if you hid away from the world now. The end of you will not be the end of the pain and suffering that goes on in the world.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How easy it would be to give up. How easy it is to let go but think about the people who are left. They will be the ones who are left with the suffering. Is that what you want?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry shook his head, but really, it didn't matter. As long as he wasn't suffering then everything was okay. "But I'm just so tired," he said quietly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A smile brought the corners of Dumbledore's lips up. He rubbed his beard fondly and nodded. "Everyone gets tired," he said. "It's only the weak ones who let go. You see, Harry, sum up all the time that you have been alive and compare it to the ones who are gone. Each day that you are alive, you get stronger and wiser. If you could have been any of those who died, would you have traded places? Would you have traded places with Cedric because I know for a fact he would have traded places with you. It's only until the time that we are dying that we realize everything we have."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Like when you die, your life passes before your eyes?" Harry asked cynically. He hadn't meant to be rude, he was just delirious. He's hated being told something that he already knew. Every book that he read about death, life always passed before their eyes and he only knew it too well. What he didn't know was what would pass before his eyes if he died.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore surprised him with. "It's exactly like that and you have to think, Harry, if you were to die now, how much less of things would you see if you had waited until your time."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Things were getting more complicated each day. He'd wake up, expecting to find everything okay, but things are just worse. He thought that if he pretended to make everything okay, then it would be, but no matter how much he tried to pretend, nothing ever got better.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You see, Harry," Dumbledore continued, his voice oddly wise. He was so quiet and yet, he spoke with so much demand that anyone passing by would give their attention to him. That's what Harry wanted to command. That's the respect that Harry wanted people to pay him. "Life weaves together your past and present, leading it up to your future. It's your decision what your past and present includes and what it leads up to. Who you were the first time you came to Hogwarts is not the person you are today. Who you will be in another seven years will not be the same person that you are today."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sometimes, life doesn't make sense," Harry said and looked up at the headmaster, trying to read the veil expression on his weary face. "I wished I just knew what was going to happen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore looked past Harry's shoulder towards the sparkling lake as if he saw something there that Harry didn't. "And if you knew, Harry, would that change your perspective of how you see life right now?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Of course," Harry answered. "It'll be like turning to the end of a book and finding out what happens even before you even read it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And yet seeing the future is not the same as that," Dumbledore said. His eyes were glazed as if he wasn't even with Harry by the lake anymore but somewhere far away where everything was peaceful. "To see the future would be to have the kind of knowledge that you do not want because you will see the people you love's future and to know what would happen to them would not be the same as a book. Books end with a happy ending, but our lives do not. It is up to us how we piece out life together to get that happy ending.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Perhaps it would not be happily ever after, but it'll still be a happy ending nonetheless. Sometimes, knowing what's going to happen isn't the best thing."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry wasn't getting any of this. What was Dumbledore trying to get across to him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"The best things can be in front of our eyes and we don't even realize it until it's gone," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Harry again. "Yours has yet to past."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did that mean he still had a chance with Ginny? Hope rose in his eyes. "So I can still try to win Ginny's heart then?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His hand was stroking his white beard fondly again like it was his best friend. "Perhaps and perhaps not," Dumbledore answered after a moment of hesitation. "It's your decision whether you think you still do or not. Personally though, I think she has already realized her best thing, she just needs to go for it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then Dumbledore turned around and glided back to Hogwarts. Gliding was the word because there was nothing else to describe it. So Harry didn't have a chance with Ginny anymore. Fair enough. If only he knew who Dumbledore had been implying.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry got up and made his way back to Hogwarts. He didn't get very far from where he had been sitting before he heard a girl's muffled cries. It wasn't loud and yet, it was audible in the quiet darkness. His first instinct was to run away. It was a crying girl, what kind of experience did he have with that? He couldn't even handle Cho Chang back in his fifth year and now this? What made him think he'd be able to help her? He didn't even know who was crying.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And yet, he couldn't just run away like a coward. There's been too many times in his life where he couldn't face things and he ran away. It's time to live up to the hero that Harry Potter was and take things into his own hands, not that he's never before, but he's never actually done it willingly with a girl before. It's time he faced his fears of girls.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So Harry turned back around and went in the direction that the cries were coming from. It was all messed up because the wind made it sound like it's coming from one direction when really, it was coming from the opposite. So it did take a while before Harry did find her and when he found her, he wished he hadn't even bothered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Honestly, would you have wanted to be the one who found Pansy Parkinson sobbing? Obviously not because Harry wished he hadn't been the one who found her. And now that he did, he had no choice but to stay. How could he face his fears of girls if he never faced it now, with Pansy Parkinson?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Er," Harry said, making sure he stood far away. He didn't want her to get angry and lash out at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was no answer. She continued to cry into her arms and Harry was tempted to run away, but he forced himself to sit on the wet ground with her. Really, his conscious was going to pay for making him do this. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Goh avay," she said, her voice muffled from crying and being buried in her arms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See, she was okay; that's why she told him to go away. He almost stood up, but his conscious pulled him back down. Stay! It almost yelled at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Pansy, tell me what's the matter," Harry prodded, wishing he was anywhere else but there even if it meant in Voldemort's presence. Battling Voldemort would be better than battling a girl's tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked up from her arms and the moonlight hit her face in a really pretty way. Pansy was never ugly, Harry knew that. Actually, she was pretty. She had long dark hair and icy blue eyes that could melt any guy; it's just that she didn't know how to do that. She used her charms trying to seduce guys and she was such a slut, not to mention her cold heart. If she learned to become more decent and became a nicer person, Harry might even consider liking her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He realized what his head had just said and horror filled him. Harry liking Pansy? No way. Definitely never in a million years. A tear slipped down her face and she looked so vulnerable. Okay, so maybe yeah. What if he thought Pansy was a little pretty, that didn't mean anything. Not anything much anyway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You," she said, staring at him. She had no time to look mean because her face was too busy being miserable. She didn't look like Pansy at all. She looked like someone else, another girl who decided to inhabit the body that once belonged to Pansy. "Go away. Just leave me alone would you?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I can't do that," Harry whispered because he really couldn't. He's never done this before, but he knew better than to leave a crying girl in the middle of the night by a cold lake. What if she was cold? He's never thought to himself that Pansy might be cold. "Here," he said, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around her fragile shoulders, shaking with each cry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was hard to imagine that Pansy was fragile. She looked like a slut, but Harry never gave a second glace to see how fragile and alone she was. In many ways, they were both alike. People thought her to be someone she was without even thinking to get to know her and she was alone. No one understood her the way that no one understood him. Perhaps, they could make something happen if time was given.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't want you to see me cry," she said through her tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And that sounded funny to him because why not? He was hearing her cry whether she liked it or not and he was there to help, so why would she care? "Well that's crazy," Harry said, one hand on her shoulder. "Why ever not?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Because this isn't me," she admitted. "You see me in a lot of ways and I don't really care, I just wish you wouldn't see me as this. Vulnerable."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then something clicked in Harry's head. She didn't want him to see her as vulnerable and alone because that's how she really is. He didn't want people to see him in the same way too because that's how he really is as well. He was alone and scared without anyone and he didn't want them to see that because that is his weakness and to have people see his weakness, they could use it against him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Afraid I'll tell people?" Harry asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She glared at him and the old Pansy returned. "You better not, Potter or I'll take your head off."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry laughed at her. He actually laughed at her and it only made her angrier. He couldn't help it though because the threat had been so like her. "Take my head off?" he asked, holding his stomach. "You're going to take my head off? Could you come up with anything funnier?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
At first, Pansy didn't do anything, but maybe it started to dawn on her. The cold complexion of her face began to melt and the other Pansy return. She joined him and they laughed until they were practically rolling on the ground and their stomachs ached. Finally, they sat up and their eyes connected.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Time ticked by slowly as if it stopped for them. And slowly, very slowly, Harry's hand came up to stroke her cheek, but he stopped himself. "Why were you crying?" he asked suddenly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was she disappointed that he pulled back? Harry couldn't tell, but he couldn't do it again now. He's lost his nerves.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I saw Draco and Ginny earlier," she said, wiping away a stray tear that was silently slipping down her face. "I try to pretend that what he's been doing with all those girls didn't hurt me, but really, it does. It hurts so badly, but I'm just Pansy so what can I say to him. He doesn't even listen to me because he's got his mind set on believing that I'm someone I'm not."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What Draco has been doing with all those girls? Harry heard something about Draco doing something, but he didn't know what. Was that the reason Ginny was angry with him? Harry had to tell her. He had to let Ginny know that Draco wasn't being true and that Pansy has just admitted it to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I was mad at him," Pansy whispered. "I was so angry that he could do all these girl in front of me and have no shame. Didn't he realize how much I loved him? So I thought as revenge, I'd set him up with someone who he'll never have, but that didn't turn out so well. She seems to have fallen for him as every girl tends to."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It must have hurt Pansy to have the guy she's been in love with sleep with other girls. Harry has never felt it before, but he knew it must have hurt. "I'm sorry," he told her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy scoffed. "Sorry?" she repeated. "You're sorry? Draco should be the one who's sorry. He says that he loves Ginny too, but why isn't he telling her that he might become a deatheater? I mean, isn't that just so dumb? He's always telling Blaise how much he loves Ginny and yet, he hasn't mentioned to her that he is going to become a deatheater tomorrow."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry's heart seemed to have stopped pounding. A deatheater? Draco was going to become a deatheater and Ginny didn't even know? He could use this against Draco. He could use this information and get Ginny back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I have to go," Harry said suddenly and sprinted towards Hogwarts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No!" Pansy yelled after him, but he didn't listen to her. He only had one thing on his mind and that was to reclaim Ginny. 


	17. How to Deal with Blaise – Ginny Weasley

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying this and stuff. **Doll head** – Thanks for your total of sixteen reviews. Appreciate them and glad you finally gave me that 'POP' but anyway, I'm surprised you say that it's the 'rip-off' of How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, and I quote because truth is, I've never seen How to Lose a Guy in Ten days and it's just a coincidence that it's so alike. And as for the 'How to' thing that I kept naming my chapters, it's only because the story is How to Get into a Girl's Pants and so I decided to write it like that, NOT because I copied it off of that one movie or anything of the sort. Thanks for everyone's reviews. Love you all. Lemon. .  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Seventeen  
  
How to Deal with Blaise – Ginny Weasley**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A ball of fire began to rise over the horizon beyond the lake, eating away any traces of darkness and the nightmares that plagued a young redhead's sleeping hours. Early birds were upon the ground, digging into the dewy dirt for an early breakfast before the occupants of Hogwarts were up and their chirps woke the redhead from a night of horror, sweat pouring down her face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She hated nightmares. For countless months after the Tom Riddle incident, she was overwhelmed with nightmares after nightmares, unable to rid her self of the effect that he had on her. Even now, his very name scared her beyond belief. That was how strong Tom's hold over her had been. That was how much he had haunted her, scaring her until she thought she would go mad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Of course it was starting to wear off. She was a normal girl, living a normal life, but that doesn't mean that the past didn't scare her. That doesn't mean that she wasn't still afraid, scared that those days of torture might return.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny threw the curtains that shielded her from watchful eyes apart and slid off her bed. The cold, stone floor of the chamber chilled her tiny feet and sent goose bumps up her arm, raising the hair on the back of her neck. She's woken up many mornings like this, forgetting the comfort of her slippers that Hermione gave her from Christmas, who learned the discomfort she had with the floor. .  
  
.  
  
Another day in the body of Ginevra Weasley, youngest and only girl in a family of six boys. She could hardly wait. Whether asleep or awake, she was still in a nightmare.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A warm shower washed away any evidence of the night's effect on her and she grabbed the robe hanging on her bed from last night. She pulled her wet hair into a bun and then she was off, down towards the common room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry was waiting for her. He was seated against a stonewall, his head lolling and his eyes fighting against sleep. The bags underneath his eyes told her that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, peering down at him with concern.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on her. "Ginny, I have to tell you something," he said, trying to stand up in vain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered, holding him down with a hand. "You can tell me later. What's important right now is getting you down to the Hospital Wing. Come on," she said, helping him up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry let her pull him up and rested most of his weight on her. Together, they limped down to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey put Harry to bed, diagnosing him with a cold.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny? Harry?" a girl's voice asked from the next bed over.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The redhead looked up in surprise to find Hermione peering at them through two white curtains that were supposed to give the patient their privacy. "Hermione?' Ginny asked, standing up from where she had been sitting beside Harry's bed. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione's eyes were blazoned with anger for a second there. "Your brother could have been killed," she answered, her voice filled with anger. "Malfoy's push had injured him more than we thought."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
For the first time, Ginny finally realized that her brother might have been badly hurt. "I wasn't thinking," Ginny said as a way to explain why she wasn't by her brother's side. "Malfoy didn't have anyone to tend to his wounds and he didn't even start that fight. I care about Ron, but sometimes, he needs to learn himself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione's clenched fists were loosened and she slumped into her seat, staring exhaustedly at Ginny. "I'm so tired," she admitted. "I hate this whole Ron and Malfoy thing. They don't like each other, but they have got to accept the fact that if either of them want you in their lives, they would have to learn to get along."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked down at Harry's sleeping form. "Well, that's too much to ask for," she answered. "At least for now anyway. How is Ron doing?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The older girl shrugged, placing a gentle hand on Ron's forehead. "He hasn't awoken ever since I brought him in the other night. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine after he gets a little rest, but she's not sure herself when he'll wake up. What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The redhead shrugged, looking down at Harry with furrowed eyebrows. "I honestly don't know," she answered hesitantly. "I woke up this morning to find him leaning against the stonewall, barely alive."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked sadly over at Harry and gave Ginny a reassuring smile. "What happened to you and Malfoy the other night anyway? Did you two make up last night?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What happened last night flashed behind Ginny's eyes and she winced. It wasn't something she was proud of doing, but she had been so angry with him. He thought he could use her for something as stupid as rebelling and she'd be happy with it? What was he? Mad? She wanted him to hurt, she wanted to cut him up and rub salt against his wounds at the same time that she wanted to hold him against her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I wish I knew," she whispered, staring at her hands. "Merlin's Beard, I wish I knew a lot of things, but I don't. Hermione, how does a person get so confused in the matters of a week or so? I've barely known Malfoy for that long and yet, I can't stop thinking about him at the same time that I don't want to. Why does everyone have to make this so hard on me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione tucked a strand of loose brown hair behind her ears. "It's so easy to get confused," she answered. "One moment, it may seem like the whole world will bend at your will and another, you'll be the one bending at its will. As much as it seems that Ron is against your everything, he just wants what's best for you and so do we. What's really confusing you now is yourself, not the people around you. You can't make up your mind and so you want to blame it on someone else, but you can't escape the fact that you're to blame.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ginny, I'm not saying that this is your entire fault because it's not. You just have to choose between what you think is best for everyone else and what you want and they are two different things in the forms of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter; Draco being what you want and Harry being what everyone else wants."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny chuckled lightly, shaking her head at the older girl. So now it was her fault. Everything got so complicated because Ginny couldn't make up her mind. Hermione was such a bloody good friend; just great! "Harry doesn't even like me!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's head popped out from her office and she eyed Ginny dangerously. The redhead lowered her voice and looked away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You've been just like Ron for the past months," Hermione informed Ginny. "Oblivious to the people around you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's face was darkened with a frown. "I have not been oblivious to the things around me," she argued. "I know perfectly well what is going on. For one thing, I didn't miss the fact that you're obviously drooling head over heels for that brother of mine who doesn't even appreciate you. He's going around, lip-locking with some Hufflepuff while-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The glittering behind the older girl's eyes stopped Ginny and she sighed, hating herself. What had she become? She used to be so understanding and now, she was everything that she had despised. She had turned into that monster she's feared of for so many years.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologized, going around towards Hermione. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry and confused and I hate myself because this is all my fault. You're right. If I would only make up my mind, no one would be in this situation right now. I just can't seem to choose between what I want and what the world wants."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What's more important to you?" Hermione asked, letting Ginny take her into a friendly hug.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It took Ginny a moment to decide. "What I want," she answered at last.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione's face was filled with admiration. She nodded and looked at Harry. "I'll look after them both," she said. "Don't you worry. Go find him and tell him what you really feel; what you really want."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's grin could have outshined the sun. She turned and ran out of there in search of Draco, not wanting to wait for another moment longer. The corridors and the way down to the Great Hall seemed longer than ever before, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting there. She'd reach him and she would tell him no matter what it took.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The buzz of students talking was a good sign that Ginny was almost upon the Great Hall. He'd be in there. He'd be sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle and they were the easiest to spot at the Slytherin table.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's excitement didn't die down when she was at the door, searching for his face. She would find blonde hair and piercing gray eyes that would look upon her immediately. He would look away, of course, but he would still have looked at her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What she hadn't expected though, was to find that he wasn't in there nor were Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny's eager face was suddenly replaced by confusion. Where were they? She knew they would have been to breakfast by now. It was Crabbe and Goyle for Merlin's Beard!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"He isn't here anymore," a feminine voice drawled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny turned around to find Blaise standing behind her with Pansy. "Draco, I meant," Blaise continued on. "He's not here anymore. Didn't he tell you? His father sent him a letter, requesting for him to return home this instant and he's gone. Has been ever since this morning."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's heart shattered into pieces that could not be repaired. He went home? For what? Was that what he had wanted to tell her yesterday; what he had wanted her to forgive him for?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No," Ginny shook her head. "He can't have gone already."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The triumph smirk on the other girl's face made Ginny so angry. This was the girl who messed up Ginny's life as well, but Ginny owed everything to her. If she hadn't of done anything then Ginny never would have gotten to know Draco and she never would have fallen in love with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"When will he be returning?" Ginny asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"He's not ever going to come back," Blaise said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The tears were gathering in her eyes and even though she tried to fight it, it was useless. Ginny walked past both of the Slytherin girls, trying not to let the tears slip. She would not let them see her cry. She couldn't let them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Weasley," Pansy called after her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny didn't even bother to turn around. She continued to walk down the corridor, holding back the tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"He just left," Pansy said. "Draco's only been gone for maybe five minutes or so. If you want to catch up to him, you'd better hurry."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The redhead looked at the other girl in confusion. Was this some trick?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing, Parkinson?" Blaise asked coldly, confronting the other girl.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy's face was set and the cold in her eyes scared Ginny. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago," she answered and then to the redhead's surprise, Pansy punched the other girl in the face, sending her flying into the wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's mouth was opened in shock, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run after Draco, but she didn't know if she could trust Pansy. "That was amazing," Pansy said, staring at Ginny with a grin on her face that has never been there ever before. "Now go get him before you lose everything."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That was all it took. Ginny gave the older girl a thankful grin and ran out of the double doors, heading towards Hogsmeade. The breezy air hit her face and she smiled against it, hope rising within. She would find him and she would tell him that she was sorry. She would tell him that she loved him and that they belonged together.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure what Draco's response in return would be, but she hoped it was something good. She hoped that he would take her into his arms and tell her that he loved her as well and that the past had been a mistake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The train was beginning to leave the platform as Ginny reached it. She searched for him, looking at every face to make sure that she wouldn't miss him. She had to tell him. Draco had to know how she felt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But she never saw him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
On her way back to Hogwarts, Ginny's hands were getting chilly. She tucked them into the pockets of her robe and was surprised to find something in there. It was a crumbled piece of parchment, the same one that she picked up last night after running away from Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny made to toss the parchment away, but stopped in mid-motion when she saw Draco's name. Stopping in her tracks, Ginny desperately opened the parchment and read it once over before looking up towards Hogwarts. She's just made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And then she ran towards Hogwarts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
#############  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Draco,  
  
You are to return home this instance. Your actions are shameful! You have disgraced the name of all Malfoys and I do not even wish to claim you as my son. I have sent an owl to Dumbledore and you will be on the first train home the first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
Lucius_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Hermione asked, handing the parchment back to Ginny. "What has he found out about Draco that will 'shame all Malfoys'?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was obvious to Ginny what Lucius knew. The only problem she had was how he got to knowing it. Could it be that someone snitched and told him about Draco? It could have been. They were Slytherins after all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What Draco has been doing, isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked, standing up from her chair beside Harry's bed. "It makes me so angry. Who does he think he is? He's controlling Draco's life as if it's his own!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you understand it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side and staring down at Ron. "Lucius Malfoy is treating Draco as Lucius' father treated him."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny frowned, clenching her fist in anger. "So he had a bad childhood, what gives him the permission to treat his son the same way?" Ginny bit out bitterly. "It's not fair."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione shook her head and ran her hand lovingly across Ron's forehead. Ginny smiled lightly, dazed by their love. It was amazing how she could still love him after all he's done to her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What happened to you and Ron anyway?" Ginny asked, wondering for the first time. She never thought about it before, but honestly, what did happen between them?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The older girl looked at Ginny and shared the same light smile. Her eyes were unfocused, dazed by their love as well. "He told me that he loved me," Hermione said. "After you left with Draco, he actually wondered why I could love him when it could be that he would never love me back and then he told me he loved me before he fainted. I never got to tell him how I felt."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So do you still love him?" Ginny asked out of curiosity.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione grinned and nodded. "Of course," she answered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Silence reign in the Hospital Wing and Ginny found herself thinking. Ron asked her why she would love a man who could never love her back and truth is, she didn't know an answer to that. It wasn't because Draco didn't love her because she was sure he did, they just couldn't be together.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny asked after a while. The older girl looked up. "Would you ever love someone who's all wrong for you? I mean, would you ever love someone who you could possibly never end up with?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The brunette took a while to think about it. Finally, she looked at Ginny and shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But I don't think it would really matter much. Ron is completely wrong for me. He's everything that I despise and yet, I can't stop loving him, just like you can't stop loving Draco."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny's never been so confused. She looked down at Harry and gently brushed away hair that was falling into his closed eyes. What would she do if Draco returned? She would still tell him, of course, but what if his father brainwashed him to hate her? Things were getting more complicated by the second and Ginny hated it. She wished she lived in a perfect world where nothing could go wrong, but that place didn't exist, did it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I wish my life was as simple as yours," Ginny said, standing up. "At least I would know that he loves me and we could still possibly end up together."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione frowned and watched Ginny walk away. Before the redhead reached the door, the older girl called out, "My life isn't all that simple, Ginny. You'd be surprised how hard it was before it got here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ginny smiled and waved before she went out. 


	18. How to Make up with a Slytherin Harry Po...

**AN**: _Thank-you for all the reviews. I'm so sorry it took so long, but everything is a jumble right now and I'm making time to write, but there isn't much time. Hope you enjoy this and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Much love, Lemonskittle._

**Chapter Eighteen**

**How to Make Up with a Slytherin – Harry Potter**

A slight breeze tousled the new spring leaves, swaying it forward gently. The green grass and newly grown flowers on Hogwarts grounds leaned forward, barely kissing the ground. Blue skies and fluffy white clouds floated slowly overhead, displaying the image of a perfect day in a perfect town that didn't exist and inside of the Hospital wing, green eyes blinked away sleep.

The last thing he remembered, he was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny. He had something important to tell her, but he couldn't remember what it was. If only he could stop seeing an image of her with Malfoy, maybe he'll remember – Malfoy! That was it! He had something important to tell Ginny about Malfoy.

Harry shot up in bed, his vision blurring and his head throbbing.

"Harry!" Hermione called to him and his head swiveled around to look at her. "You're up!"

He nodded, staring sympathetically at Ron's sleeping form. "Do you know where Ginny is?" he asked, getting out of bed. "I have something really important to tell her."

"No!" Hermione protested, running to get in his way, blocking his path to the exit. "Madam Pomfrey hasn't authorized your leaving just yet. You still need your rest."

Harry didn't care about his health that instant. He just wanted to get to Ginny; that was all that really mattered at the moment. "I'm fine though," he protested, taking a step closer to Hermione so she'll step aside though she didn't. "I'm doing just fine, all I needed was rest and I had plenty of that today."

"If you think I'm going to let you walk out of here, you're wrong," she said, staring defiantly into his eyes. "You haven't the energy to walk back to the dormitories."

He glared at her and stepped aside to get past her. "I don't think I ever mentioned that I was heading for the dormitories," he said.

She didn't stop him this time when he walked away and Harry was thankful. He didn't want to have to say something he might regret later. The corridor was empty as expected during breakfast. His mind was reeling with all the places that Ginny could possibly be at the moment, but there were a lot of places. She could still be up in the tower, having breakfast, in the library, anywhere.

"Where are you, Ginny?" he asked himself, making each step quicker than the one before it.

At the end of the corridors headed towards the girl's bathroom on the third floor, Harry ran into Pansy who, at the moment, was the last person he wanted to see. Perhaps, if he jumped really fast into a classroom, he might have a chance of actually getting away.

She wasn't crying, she didn't seem in distress, so that was good. He wouldn't have to play the knight in shining armor riding to her rescue again.

"Damn!" Harry cursed when he tried the locked knob. So much for hiding from her.

"You know what you are, Harry?" she asked, having spotted him. He did not, at all, like the way she was striding at him with that fierce look in her eyes like she was going to strangle him. "You're a damn bloody bastard who thinks too highly of himself. Just like Draco."

What? Harry was in no way like Draco Malfoy at all. They were two different people from two different worlds and he'll just have to knock some senses into Pansy if that was what she thought.

"You're both arrogant bastards," she went on, stopping in front of him. That very emotional state she was in last night was gone and perhaps he had dreamt that, although he could still remember her shaking shoulders and her voice breaking. "You seem to have this idea that every girl at Hogwarts wants you although in fact, they just think you're arrogant bastards. You're both after this girl who just might possibly never want you and you're oblivious to the whole world outside of her."

Her voice rose with each word to the point where she was actually shouting and her finger kept thumping his chest accusingly. Harry stared at her for a moment, watching as she breathed, trying to catch her breath after that whole episode.

"I, unlike Draco, am not an arrogant bastard," Harry said calmly, watching to see her reaction. "I care about other people and not everything evolves around me. I don't have any ideas that every girl at Hogwarts likes me because in fact, not many people like me after thinking I'm a very evil person. I'm not after any girl who might possibly never want me because she has indeed liked me for ages and I've just come to that understanding that I like her as well and I am so not oblivious to the world outside of her."

She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "Harry, Harry, Harry," she said through a dry chuckle. "You just don't get it, do you? Every time you fall in love, nothing else around you matters but that particular girl. You ARE so oblivious to anything else."

"But isn't that what love is about?" he asked, staring at her quizzically.

He had her there and Harry could almost see the mechanical wheels turning in her head as she thought this over.

"It's different though," she said at last, returning his gaze. "She does not fancy you in return."

She got Harry this time and something inside of him clicked. So this was how Ginny felt all those years that he never returned her feelings and knew he never would. Pansy was correct that she did not fancy him in return and that stung like a bee, but he wasn't about to let her see that she was victorious.

"You've no idea of what you're talking about," he said. "I've got to find Ginny because I have something very important to tell her about Romeo."

"You wouldn't dare!" Pansy shouted at his retreating form. "What happened last night is not your business to tell anyone. I told you that you and Draco are exactly alike, made from the same. You're arrogant bastards. Doesn't it even matter what other people think? You are oblivious to the world outside of Ginny Weasley!"

He kept walking because truth was, Pansy Parkinson was absolutely right. If Harry really stopped to think about it, he was very much like Draco. He may not be arrogant, but he was oblivious to the rest of the world whenever he was set on making the girl of his dreams, well, his.

"Bloody Parkinson," he cursed beneath his breath. "Have to go around and make stupid business that should not even be her business – hers."

"I'm right behind you, you know?" she said and Harry jumped, turning back to glare at her before making his way down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Will you quit following me?" he asked. "I'm trying to do something here."

Pansy didn't quit though. She kept following him, but Harry wouldn't let that bother him. After all, this was how she earned her reputation of being attached to Draco's hips. She followed him everywhere and he meant everywhere.

"You can't tell her," she said again, stopping him at the bottom of the staircases.

Annoyed, Harry whirled around to face her. "And why the hell not?" he demanded. "He's a damn bastard who does not deserve her. She deserves someone way better then that and I've got to tell her the truth. What am I supposed to do? Pretend for the rest of my life that he really went after her because he loved her?"

"What makes you think that you're any better then him, Harry?" she demanded, glaring at him. "You think she deserves someone better? Who? You?" Pansy gave that dry chuckle again that was starting to get on his nerves. "You're no better than Draco, maybe even worse. You know what the funny thing is? I actually thought you would be different from Draco, but I guess I thought wrong."

Damn her! Damn her! DAMN HER! Bloody hell, Harry wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her until she takes back everything she said to him. That could not be him. He was not that.

"It's not because I'm Harry Potter," he said to her back, quietly.

Pansy stopped in her tracks and turned back to him slowly. Her eyes held something that he couldn't quite read and gradually, her eyes traveled the length of his body until she was looking into his green eyes.

They stood like that, staring at one another until Harry took a step closer to her. "You can't possibly hate me so much because I'm Harry Potter. You've always hated me because of that, but today, there's more hatred. Why now?"

Pansy swallowed and she looked vulnerable, just like she did last night. "I told you, Harry, that you were oblivious to the world outside of Ginny."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You'd never know when a girl is in love with you," she whispered. "The last time that happened and you did realize it in the end, you lost her."

"Not yet," he replied.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "See?" she said. "Merlin's Beard, I don't even know why I try. You just can't get over her, can you?"

Harry shook his head and covered the rest of the distance between them. "I haven't lost her, not yet," he replied again. "No, I don't mean Ginny because although she deserves to know the truth, I think I've just realized that _I_ haven't lost _you_ yet. I think I still have a chance."

"It's all in my hands though," she whispered.

Harry nodded.

"This is moving a little faster than I thought."

Harry nodded again.

"I could tell you no?"

Another nod.

"And I could tell you yes?"

He nodded again.

"Where will this go?"

He shrugged.

"What if it doesn't work?"

He shrugged again.

"Will you say something, please?"

He grinned and shook his head before he dipped his head to peck her cheeks.

AN: It's not the best thing that I've written, but it's out, right? I think it'll be quite a while before another chapter comes out again since I've got other stories to write as well and no time. Not to mention, that evil thing called writer's block. I've had that for the longest time, and it's that I blame for not writing much in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
